


The flower of the darkness

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades & Persephone, Howard Stark is Zeus, James "Bucky" Barnes is Hades, Janet Van Dyne is Hipnos, Loki is Hecate, M/M, Maria is Hera, Natasha Romanov is Thanatos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peggy Carter is Demeter, Romance, Sam Wilson is Hermes, Steve is Poseidon, Tony Stark is Persephone, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: "Entonces él apareció un día, un Rey con ropas oscuras y tenebrosa aura, de manos frías y mirada de acero, me ofreció entonces todo lo que él representaba, él vio lo que había debajo de mis huesos y aún así me ofreció su mano, su corazón y la mitad de su reino. Un lugar en el cual todos me respetarían, y en todo el reino él solo se arrodilla ante mi, su reina, y pobre de aquellas almas que me falte el respeto a mi, a su Reina..."





	1. When  I meet the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el mito griego de Hades & Perséfone, adaptado al WinterIron.
> 
> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> ¡Nuevo fanfic!
> 
> Ok, primero que anda elegí este día para publicarlo porque es un día especial, es el equinoccio de primavera, así que oficialmente empieza la primavera, para los fanáticos del mito griego de Hades y Perséfone como yo, sabemos que eso es un poco triste, el porque si no lo saben pueden esperar y continuar con el resto de esta historia mientras vaya publicando o simplemente pregúntame a mi o a google sama. Así que, cayo como anillo al dedo publicar este fanfic hoy, ya que tiene mucho que ver XD 
> 
> Este fanfic va a estar basado en el mito griego, sí, pero con recopilaciones de las varias versiones que hay, en las cuales no son las que hacen ver a Hades como el malo de la historia, soy de esas creyentes que creen que entre Hades y Perséfone sí hay amor, déjenme(?)
> 
> No les molesto más y espero poder actualizar pronto, tan pronto como me sienta bien (No me lo estáis preguntando, pero en este momento realmente me siento mal al punto que publico esto y me iré a dormir...) y espero les guste este primer capítulo, como siempre, ya saben, lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Advertecia: OOC, y que no ha sido revisado por un beta, así que errores ortográficos lo más seguro... Lo siento por eso...
> 
> Otra cosilla, aquí uso la palabra "Doncel" pero no para el estilo que creen(?) lo uso meramente en el estricto significado, que según google-sama es: "Hombre joven, especialmente el que es virgen." Así que ya saben XD
> 
> ¡Al fic!

**_Capitulo I_ **

**_When I meet the darkness_ **

 

Él era vida.

Era simplemente hermoso, resplandeciente, creaba las más hermosas flores, era calidez, era vida, así de simple.

En cambio, él era muerte...

Era el Dios del Inframundo después de todo.

Su aura era oscura, de temer, mórbido, él destruía cosas, era frío, simplemente todo lo que se podía esperar de gobernante del inframundo.

Los demás dioses incluso le temían, simplemente se alejaban de él, no era ni bienvenido en los dominios su querido "hermano".

Eran polos completamente opuestos, era el extremo de una vara, así de simple.

Sin embargo eso no les  _impidió_  quererse...

Tony era conocido por los Dioses por su aura alegre y llena de vida, era adorado por su belleza y sobreprotegido por su Madre, la Diosa de la fertilidad y naturaleza, quien siempre estaba orgullosa de su hijo, pues sus creaciones eran simplemente hermosas, dignas de admiración.

Pero Tony deseaba  _más_.

Él quería ser reconocido, adorado al igual que su madre, no solo ser una ninfa más, no solo ser querido por su belleza, quería ser tomado en cuenta para asuntos importantes, no solo ser una pareja trofeo como sus pretendientes querían y su madre ahuyentaba.

Él quería reconocimiento.

James era el infame Dios del Inframundo, era temido y respetado por partes iguales tanto por los mortales como por los otros Dioses, y ciertamente no los podía culpar.

Pero ciertamente él deseaba algo  _más_  pero simplemente no sabía que, hasta que lo  _vio_.

Normalmente él odiaba subir a la superficie, era irritante y hasta doloroso como todos los animales y Dioses huían de él, pero por alguna razón él subió a la superficie, como si una fuerza mayor le atrajera a los dominios de arriba.

Y fue cuando lo vio, la criatura más bella que nunca antes había visto.

Era  _hermoso_ , todo él irradiaba calidez y fue cuando se dio cuenta que él anhelaba un poco de aquella dulce calidez.

Aquel hermoso ser se encontraba rodeado de algunas ninfas del bosque jugueteando por aquel prado, noto que la castaña hermosura se detenía para hacer alguna especie de magia y creaba una hermosa flor que le hacia sonreír, era simplemente un hermoso espectáculo a la vista.

Él deseaba aquella calidez.

Desde aquel momento el señor del inframundo empezó a subir constantemente a la superficie, escondiéndose en la sombra de los arboles mientras observaba al hermoso ser quien hacia las aún más hermosas creaciones, el verlo sonreír le llenaba de una calidez que jamás había experimentado, y solo deseaba más.

Tony por su parte fingía no darse cuenta de su nuevo acosador.

Lo había presentido casi que el primer día, una aura oscura cercana entre el bosque, muchas de las ninfas a su alrededor habían empezado a alejarse y mostrarse nerviosas, el castaño no había entendido el porqué de aquel extraño comportamiento hasta que una de sus ninfas, Pepper, le había susurrado nerviosamente.

— El señor del inframundo subió a la superficie — susurro con cierto temor.

Y esto solo afecto más a la curiosidad del castaño.

Obviamente había oído hablar del gobernante del inframundo, su madre siempre le había advertido sobre alejarse de él, pero Tony no entendía porque, así que cuando se dio cuenta que aquel Dios de oscuro poder era su nuevo admirador solo callo, curioso de quien daría el primer movimiento.

Y así fueron pasando los días y aquel Dios nunca se acercaba, Tony podía ser paciente, pero tenía un límite.

Así que  _inocentemente_  un día se acercó más al lugar donde provenía aquella aura oscura ignorando a sus ninfas quienes se hallaban distraídas.

Siguió con su rutina, creando algunas flores, esta vez creo una hermosa flor cerca del oscuro señor como una ofrenda y luego se retiró inocentemente provocándolo.

El Dios del inframundo le miro con curiosidad ¿Qué tramaba? Era imposible que se acercara tanto al lugar donde se encontraba sin lograr percibir su aura ¿O tal vez no lo hizo? James no sabía que pensar, salvo que cuando aquel hermoso castaño se acercó hacia donde él estaba pudo percibir más de su calidez.

Vio con curiosidad aquella flor que el castaño había dejado cerca de él y con la misma curiosidad se acercó a ella cuando el castaño se alejó ¿Era para él?

Lleno de curiosidad y fascinación por la hermosura de aquella flor de pétalos amarillos como el sol, salió de su "escondite" para admirarla más de cerca, era tan hermosa como su creador... Sin recordar, intento tocar aquella flor cuando de repente al más mínimo roce de sus dedos con los pétalos, la flor se marchito dejando al señor del inframundo desolado.

— Parece que para hacerte salir era solo necesario una flor — dijo una voz risueña cerca del oscuro señor quien alzo la mirada sorprendió de ser tomado con la guardia baja.

— No era mi intención — se disculpó el Dios del inframundo alejándose avergonzado — Lo había olvidado...

— No hay problema — dijo el castaño sonriendo para luego mirar a la marchita flor — Vamos cariño, él solo te admiraba, ¿Volverías a sonreír para nosotros?

El oscuro Dios se sorprendió más al ver como la flor empezó a recobrar su color y volvía a verse tan resplandeciente y viva como al principio, como su creador.

— Soy Tony — dijo el castaño sin quitar su radiante sonrisa — Creo cosas.

— James— dijo el mayor como presentación — Las destruyo — dijo haciendo referencia a la flor que ahora se mantenía viva, pero James no se atrevería a volverla a tocar.

— O las guardas — dijo Tony — ese término es más agradable ¿No crees?

— No creo que nada que tenga que ver conmigo sea agradable — dijo James apartando la mirada.

— No lo creo — aseguro Tony — No eres desagradable a la vista ¿Sabes? —Dijo Tony guiñándole el ojo ganando una mirada sorprendida y un ligero sonrojo del Dios del inframundo — Además, yo tengo el don de crear cosas, hermosas flores para cualquier momento, tú las conservarías, las guardarías... Las mantendrías en tu reino... ¿Tienes un jardín abajo? — pregunto curioso.

James le miro asombrado.

— No, no lo tengo — respondió — ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un reino?

— No soy idiota — contesto Tony con altanería — Sé que eres el Dios del inframundo, si es que tu aura tenebrosa tiene algo que decir

— ¿Y cómo no tienes miedo de mí? Deberías estar asustado... — dijo alejándose un paso más del castaño.

— No soy mis padres — dijo Tony acercándose un paso al mayor — Y no soy los demás dioses o ninfas, mucho menos los mortales, creo que tengo derecho a crear mi propia opinión sobre ti.

James sentía que esta hermosa criatura lo sorprendía cada vez más, no le temía aun sabiendo quién era, incluso le había hecho una flor, era algo nuevo sin duda.

— No creo que los demás estén contentos con ello, además no sé si te guste lo que descubras en mí...

— Eso lo juzgare yo, y por ahora, aunque has sido un acosador espeluznante, eres buena compañía y me agradas — dijo Tony — Ya veremos que sucede luego.

James le dedico una pequeña sonrisa ante ese comentario, aquel castaño había movido su mundo en solo un día, y sabía que podía hacerse adicto a la calidez que irradiaba.

— ¿Ves? Tienes hasta una linda sonrisa — dijo Tony acercándose más a James quien instintivamente se alejó otro paso, Tony rio ligeramente ante este gesto — No muerdo ¿Sabes?

— No es eso... — dijo James a la defensiva — Es solo que...

Sin poder evitarlo el simple recuerdo de aquella flor seguía rondando en su mente ¿Y si al tocar a Tony toda su vida y calidez moría? No podría nunca personarse por ello... Él solo destruía cosas, no podía destruir a Tony...

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de una mujer un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Tony? Hijo mío ¿Dónde estás mi pequeña flor?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco por un momento.

— Mamá llama... Se había tardado un poco — dijo con resignación.

— Mamá sobreprotectora ¿No? — dijo James con gracia, técnicamente salvado por la campana.

— Ni te imaginas — contesto Tony divertido — Nos vemos otro día  _mi señor_.

Tony se alejó entonces, hacia donde su madre le llamaba, James la conocía perfectamente y los rumores de lo sobreprotectora que era con su pequeño hijo.

Sin embargo y pese la  _amenaza_  inminente que era el amor de una madre, James seguía  _anhelando_  al castaño.

* * *

 

Aquella primera conversación fue el inicio de una extraña amistad que inevitablemente pasaría a más.

Tony amaba los momentos en que el Dios del inframundo subía a la superficie, el castaño se alejaba de sus amigas ninfas solo para ir con el "temible" señor.

Tony le contaba todo lo que podía a James, técnicamente el castaño hablaba lo suficiente por los dos, pero James nunca se quejaba, amaba escucharlo hablar, estar a su lado, disfrutar de la calidez que emanaba, hacia sus días simplemente perfectos.

Pero no se atrevía a tocarlo.

Ni una sola vez, ni por error, James no se atrevía siquiera a rozar al menor, le daba pánico el solo pensar que su toque pudiera hacer con el castaño lo mismo que con aquella flor, pero Tony no tendría nada de eso.

Una tarde se encontraban sentados en la hierba, Tony estaba contándole algunos anécdotas de su vida mientras seguía bajo la suprema protección de su madre y como esta había hecho correr a varios de sus pretendientes y le había enseñado la mayoría de las flores y frutos que creaba, James solo escuchaba mientras admiraba la belleza del castaño, estaba un poco separado de Tony, lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo. De repente Tony dejo de balbucear sobre su madre y las flores y miro a James.

— ¿Por qué siempre estas a una distancia prudencial de mí? –Pregunto de repente — Nunca me has tocado y cuando me acerco rehúyes de mi ¿No debería ser yo quien te tenga miedo? — cuestiono en broma pero siendo muy serio y afectado en el asunto.

James le miro con un poco de culpa y contesto.

— No eres tú, realmente soy yo — contesto un poco incómodo — Soy el Dios de la muerte, y tú eres la máxima representación de la vida, el que seamos amigos ya es algo inconcebible para muchos, puedo ser peligroso, y temo que al siquiera tocarte como anhelo... — su voz se fue apagando y su mirada cayo a su regazo — Te pase lo mismo que a aquella flor...

Tony le miro unos segundos para luego sonreírle tiernamente.

— Eres el todopoderoso Dios del Inframundo, pero aun así eres un tonto — dijo Tony — Pero por lo menos eres un tonto lindo.

James le miro ofendido pero toda molestia se fue de él cuando Tony empezó a trabajar su magia y creo una hermosa flor de pétalos color rosa y suave, Tony la sostuvo en su palma y se la extendió a James quien rehuyó a la flor.

— Es hermosa... No quiero dañarla... — dijo viéndose cual perro apaleado.

— Es para ti, quiero que la conserves, que la  _guardes_  en tu reino — dijo Tony mientras tenía la mano extendida hacia él — Así cuando la mires puedas pensar en mi...

James movió su mano para tomar aquella flor, aun renuente, pero Tony era muy insistente, con resignación a lo que pasaría James tomo la flor para de repente darse cuenta que la flor no se marchito, asombrado miro a Tony.

— Quería crear una flor que resistiera el clima frío y templado — explico — es como tu toque ¿No? Demasiado frío... Por eso las flores se marchitan, tu aura es oscura y helada — dijo mientras miraba la emoción infantil del Dios mientras admiraba con delicadeza aquella flor en su mano — Pero en realidad... Eres una persona dulce en el interior.

James resoplo.

— No soy dulce — dijo haciendo una mueca — Soy el señor del Inframundo, soy todo menos dulce.

— Pues lo eres conmigo y a la vez tierno — dijo Tony con una sonrisa — Y un poco tonto, ya ves — dijo para luego tomar la fría mano de James tomándolo desprevenido.

James abrió sus ojos ampliamente sorprendido sintiendo la repentina calidez de la piel de Tony, aquella calidez que anhelaba tanto...

— T-Tony ¿Q-qué? — balbuceo sin encontrar palabras.

— Te daba miedo tocarme, pero a diferencia de mis demás flores yo soy más fuerte, no una delicada amapola, y no te tengo miedo ¿Por qué tendría miedo a tocarte? Además sentía curiosidad por cómo se sentiría tu toque... Y es helado — comento Tony con sonrisa — Es reconfortante ¿Sabes?

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto James sin poder creérselo.

— Sí — afirmo Tony — Es un contraste agradable y fresco.

El corazón de James latía fuertemente realmente aquel castaño se estaba haciendo dueño de sus sentidos.

— Eres la primera persona que parece disfrutar de mi tacto — dijo James en un tono apenas audible mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

— Me parece injusto — dijo Tony — Es en realidad agradable.

— Los demás dioses no piensan lo mismo... Me odian.

— No te odian — dijo Tony convencido — Es solo que... No te entienden, a ti y a tu reino... Tampoco es que hayan siquiera intentado hacerlo... Desde que mi padre hizo la división de mundos...

— Y me toco el que nadie estaba dispuesto siquiera a nombrar –dijo James con una sonrisa amarga.

Tony frunció el ceño ante esto.

— Ciertamente... Y eres el mayor... Sin embargo, aun así no creo que tu reino sea tan malo, si es como tú... Y eres agradable.

— Es un reino moldeable — dijo Bucky mirando fijamente a Tony de repente — Solo necesita el arquitecto correcto.

— Entonces sería cuestión de la creatividad de la persona indicada — dijo Tony sonriendo.

— ¿Qué hay de tu mundo? — pregunto Bucky.

— Es todo lo que ves — respondió Tony extendiendo sus brazos señalando lo obvio de aquel jardín — Este es mi mundo, un lugar en donde pueda crear las más hermosas flores y exquisitos frutos, así como mi madre me enseño, pero tampoco puedo salir lo suficientemente lejos de la mirada autoritaria de ella.

— ¿Cómo estás conmigo entonces? — pregunto curioso.

— Porque estoy en mis momentos de fingida libertad – contesto encogiéndose de hombros — Se supone estaría bajo el cuidado de las ninfas, pero me escondo de ellas a veces — dijo riendo — Todo lo que conozco es estar con mi madre y las ninfas aquí, en esta isla –dijo suspirando — Mamá no deja que me acerque mucho a otros dioses, menos si son hombres, dice que me harán daño y no puedo confiar en ellos, por eso espanto a los dioses que me pretendían.

— Y he aquí, estás hablando con un dios masculino y el peor de todos — dijo James en broma.

— Me gusta ser rebelde — dijo Tony siguiendo la broma — Pero la verdad es, que disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

James no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por aquel comentario cambiando la conversación a algo más banal, pero aun así, su corazón quien creía muerto como su reino, volvía latir fuertemente por aquel castaño.

Algo debía hacer con aquellos sentimientos en su interior, y mientras veía la hermosa flor que Tony le había regalado las ganas de tener al castaño para sí iban en aumento...

* * *

 

En el inframundo, se encontraba James observando la flor que Tony le había dado, la tenía en un domo de cristal para conservarla en su mejor estado, de repente alguien se acercó detrás de él.

— Piensas mucho en él — dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas — Nunca antes te habías pasado tanto tiempo en la superficie, incluso Cerberus está preocupado por ti.

— Estoy bien — dijo el señor del Inframundo —Solo no pueda dejar de pensar en él...

— El hijo de la Diosa de la cosecha y fertilidad, Margaret, y del Dios del Olimpo, tus "queridos" hermanos — dijo la mujer con burla — Técnicamente es tu sobrino.

— Muy graciosa Becca — dijo James rodando los ojos, Howard no era su hermano, aunque todos lo consideraban y creían que sí por cuestiones de antigüedad, al igual que con Peggy, solo eran dioses mayores y todos ellos les gustaba tener una fingida hermandad, eran simplemente hermanos de palabra y no de sangre como muchos mortales pensaban, mismo caso con Steve, dichoso Dios del mar. Aunque James odiaba esa hermandad, pues gracias a ella y esa "confianza y alianzas" fue lo que hizo que lo enviaran a gobernar el inframundo.

— Solo digo los hechos — dijo Rebeca encogiéndose de hombros pero aun así divertida con el asunto.

— No sé qué hacer... — confeso — Él es simplemente perfecto, tanta calidez, luz y su risa es como la más hermosa melodía...

— Estas enamorado — se burló la diosa — ¿Qué esperas para mostrarle su futuro hogar?

— No debería — gruño James apartando su vista de la flor para encarar a Rebecca — Él no pertenece aquí... A este lúgubre lugar... Él está bien en la superficie... Con su madre y las ninfas...

— Pero aun así lo anhelas — comento Rebeca, probandolo — Lo anhelas más que a nada en el mundo, anhelas su calidez, su alegría, la vida que es él.

James volvió a mirar aquella flor, con anhelo, Rebecca tenía razón, él lo anhelaba más que nada, lo quería para él, quería que fuera su reina, que fuera quien le diera vida a su lúgubre reino y lo moldeara a su antojo...

— Lo secuestrare — dijo luego de unos minutos de cavilaciones.

Rebeca lo miro con una ceja levantada, incrédula.

— ¿No sería mejor solo invitarlo?

— S-secuestrarlo es más fácil — replico James un poco nervioso.

— Eres un idiota — murmuro Rebeca para luego darle un golpe en la nuca — Reacciona, oh señor del Inframundo, has las cosas bien o todo será un caos y perderás a tu pequeña flor — le recomendó para luego voltearse — Deja que él tome una decisión — dijo antes de irse.

James se quedó mirando el camino por el cual se había ido la diosa de la muerte sin violencia y pensó en sus palabras, por más que lo odiara, la pelinegra tenía razón, no podía actuar impulsivamente, ya conocía a Tony lo suficiente...

Debía darle la opción.

Más sin embargo... Se le permitía soñar ¿No es así?

Así que el señor del inframundo se permitió soñar, y viendo su oscuro palacio pensó que si Tony decidía ir con él le sería difícil acostumbrarse a su oscuro reino cuando él estaba acostumbrado a los cálidos rayos del sol y la hermosa tierra, tal vez...

El oscuro señor se dirigió entonces a una habitación amplia en su castillo que antes estaba vacía, tal vez con la suficiente magia podría crear un pequeño paraíso para su hermosa flor...

* * *

 

En la superficie Tony se encontraba tejiendo una corona de flores con su mejor amiga ninfa, Pepper, la mayoría de las veces, disfrutaba de su compañía, pero últimamente solo tenía en su mente a cierto Dios de aura oscura y tenebrosa.

— Estas muy distraído — comento Pepper con una sonrisa — Y creativo, has estado haciendo muchas flores hermosas últimamente, si no te conociera diría que estás enamorado.

Tony sonrió alegremente.

— No sé si estoy enamorado — dijo sin mirar a Pepper — Pero lo que siento es increíble.

— Preguntaría quien es el afortunado — comento Pepper — Pero apuesto que no me lo dirías, ya que ni a tu querida madre le has comentado, o Lady Peggy estaría completamente histérica.

Tony rio levemente ante esto y era cierto, ni a su querida madre le había dicho y eso le hacía sentir mal, pero sabía que su madre haría lo que fuera por separarlo de James, y Tony, por mucho que amara a su madre, no lo permitiría.

— Tienes razón — dijo Tony — No hablare de quien es el afortunado, consuélate con saber que es una persona que me hace feliz y es dulce conmigo.

— Quien lo diría — comento Pepper mientras admiraba una de las flores de Tony — que el corazón del doncel más anhelado del olimpo fue ya tomado, solo espero no sea un mortal, ya sabes...

— La vida mortal es efímera a un Dios, lo se Pepps, tranquila –dijo Tony con voz monótona mientras seguía tejiendo la corona de flores, sonrió cálidamente — Él no es mortal, es un Dios y uno muy poderoso — comento con orgullo despertando más la curiosidad de la ninfa — No es uno muy comprendido, y sus manos son heladas... Pero su corazón es tan cálido...

— ¿Quién tendría las manos tan frías en este lugar? — pregunto Pepper con curiosidad.

— Él no es de este lugar — susurro distraidamente para luego mostrar con orgullo la corona que había tejido — ¿No es hermosa? ¿Crees que le guste?

Pepper asintió un poco ida, las palabras de Tony le preocupaban ¿Cómo que no era de este lugar si no era un mortal? ¿Un Dios tan frío? Solo conocía a uno pero no era como Tony lo describía, pues el señor del Inframundo era todo menos tierno o de corazón cálido.

Y luego recordó que el repentino cambio de humor de Tony coincidía a los días en que el oscuro Dios había ascendido a la superficie.

— Tony... ¿No estarás viéndote con el Señor del Inframundo o sí? — Pregunto preocupada — Si es así tengo que avisarle a Lady Margaret de inmediato.

Tony la miro consternado ¿Decirle a su madre? No, no podía permitir aquello, su madre no entendería, nadie entendería su relación con el oscuro Dios, no podía permitir que alguien supiera.

— ¿Estás loca Pepper? ¿Yo con el Señor del Submundo? Estas delirando

— Dijo Tony con naturalidad negándolo todo — Es imposible que yo este con alguien como  _él_.

Pepper le miro suspicaz, pero aun así se tragó la mentira estando más en calma.

— En ese caso, supongo que a tu enamorado le encantará tu obsequio — dijo señalando la corona de flores.

— Sí... Espero eso — dijo en voz baja para luego sonreír ampliamente —

Plantee unas hermosas flores ayer por aquel bosque, creo que sería perfecto colocarle una de ellas — dijo para levantarse con la corona — Iré por alguna, no será mucho tiempo.

Pepper le miro un rato y luego le dejo ir, después de todo ¿Qué mal habría? Tony se dirigió a un campo un poco alejado de donde se encontraban las ninfas de su madre y dejo ir el aire que había contenido, aquella conversación con la ninfa pelirroja fue incomoda. Le daba un poco de coraje aquello, que James siempre fuera el malo de la historia solo por ser el gobernante del Inframundo, nadie lo conocía realmente, ni se molestaban en hacerlo, era frustrante tener que esconder lo que sentía por prejuicio de los demás.

— ¿Algo ha perturbado tu mente, cariño? — dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz que reconocería donde fuera.

— Cosas, nada de qué preocuparse — dijo Tony para luego voltear con una de sus mejores sonrisas — Te hice algo — dijo mostrándole la corona.

— Es muy hermosa — dijo James mientras Tony le hacía señas para que se inclinara.

James se inclinó y Tony poniéndose de putillas le coloco aquella corona sobre la suya particular.

— Sé que tienes un reino y eres el Rey, pero aun así quise recalcar aquello en la superficie a mi modo — dijo Tony cuando Bucky se irguió con su nueva corona en su cabeza — Te hace ver lindo.

— No soy lindo — farfullo por lo bajo para luego darle una tímida sonrisa — Gracias...

— No hay problema — dijo Tony sonriendo ampliamente.

— Parecía que estabas molesto cuando llegue — comento James.

— Frustrado sería una mejor palabra — dijo Tony suspirando — Estoy cansado

— ¿De qué? — pregunto curioso.

— De las cosas malas que dicen de ti — respondió con coraje.

— Yo aprendí a no prestarles atención — dijo James sin darle mucha importancia.

Tony frunció el ceño.

— Tú lo aguantas, yo no puedo, no es justo, más cuando te conozco y sé que todas las cosas malas que dicen de ti no son ciertas — dijo Tony aun molesto.

— Aprendes a vivir con ello — dijo James con resignación — ¿Qué haría tu justicia?

Tony le miro un momento levantando una ceja para luego acercarse más al Dios.

— Sí por amor soy capaz de aguantar sus pecados... Por justicia, te mostraría la mía — dijo peligrosamente cerca del rostro del mayor — No soy solo soy el dulce ninfa que conoces y por mi justicia llegaría a ser radical.

Si James antes no estaba enamorado, pues ahora sí que lo estaba.

James suspiro tomando fuerzas para lo que diría.

—  Anthony, el hijo predilecto de la Diosa de la Fertilidad, aquí en la superficie tienes la luz y calidez del sol, la hermosura de tus creaciones, la compañía de tus amigas ninfas y el amor de tu madre— dijo solemnemente sin apartar su mirada de los sorprendidos y curiosos ojos del castaño — Más sin embargo, yo te ofrezco mi mano, mi corazón y la mitad de mi reino, te ofrezco la libertad que anhelas es sueños, un lugar donde hagas lo que quieras a tú antojo, para que impongas tu ley y manejes a mi lado no solo como mi consorte, como mi reina... — al finalizar su discurso convoco una hermosa flor dorada en su mano derecha, Tony la reconoció al instante, él mismo había hecho una parecida, era un hermoso narciso brillante como un rayo de sol.

Tony miro la flor con duda y sorprendido, ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Era una propuesta muy importante, le estaba ofreciendo prácticamente todo lo que era él, ¿qué podía responder? Todo era tan inesperado.

Y aquella flor... Era su decisión.

Tony miro aquella flor un segundo y luego al nervioso Rey, estiro su mano y luego se detuvo con duda cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

Su madre.

Su amada madre le extrañaría, se preocuparía por él y su bienestar...

Pero ella también le separaría de James, y él nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz como con aquel Dios de oscura aura, le hacía sentir completo, le hacía sentir importante...

Negó con la cabeza levemente, no, no dejaría que su madre se interpusiera en su felicidad, él era su propia persona, y James le hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

Tomando una decisión firme, estiro su mano tomando aquella hermosa flor sellando así su destino.

En lo que apenas toco la flor, sintió como todo a su alrededor iba moviéndose hasta que se abrió un abismo en la tierra y de él brotaron unas sombras en forma de caballos negros como el carbón arrastrando una carreta plateada con un ligero esplendor oscuro, majestuoso, hermoso y terrible.

James se acercó a Tony tomándolo de la cintura abrazándolo sorprendiendo al castaño mientras subían a aquella carreta, al momento siguiente fue llevado lejos del resplandor de la tierra en primavera al mundo de los muertos por el rey que la gobierna.

Pero justo antes de que aquellas sombras le llevaran a aquel reino que se le fue ofrecido, Tony dio una mirada hacia atrás, para dar una última mirada al paraíso terrenal que siempre conoció, fue cuando diviso a su amiga ninfa, Pepper, corriendo hacia él, tal vez en un posible intento de salvarle de algo que tal vez no quería ser salvado.


	2. In the hell... It's not so bad

* * *

 

_Kore: "La doncella" Hija de Deméter, Madre de la Cosecha, y de Zeus, Padre del Cielo, es la Diosa de la primavera, la que se queda fascinada, desde la inocencia y la espontaneidad de la Doncella, con los brotes nuevos y las flores coloridas que salen de la tierra oscura._

_Su belleza era su maldición, su ingenuidad su caída. Eso se pensaba de ella, pero en realidad..._

_Su fragilidad y delicadez, sus lindos labios rosa y sus mejillas sonrosadas, toda una fachada._

 

_Su naturaleza era curiosa, le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas, y así un día descubrió el inframundo..._

* * *

 

 

La entrada al inframundo era algo lúgubre y oscura.

 

Tony se encontraba fuertemente agarrado por el Dios del lugar, su fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura era lo único que le aseguraba que aquello no era un sueño. Vio la impasible expresión en el rostro del Dios y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Estaba seguro de lo que había hecho? Al principio parecía buena idea ¿Y si no lo era?

El frío Dios le dirigió hasta una barca y el barquero cuyo rostro no se veía por la capucha que tenía (dándole un aspecto un poco espeluznante para opinión de Tony) le dirigió una pequeña reverencia a su Rey para luego disponerse a conducir la barca.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto para Tony, o así quiso pensarlo, en todo el trayecto, al llegar a su destino, James le ayudo a bajar de la barca hacia tierra firme, Tony le echó un vistazo rápido al lugar y mientras James le dirigía a su futuro hogar, Tony se encontraba entre fascinado y asustado, todo era confuso y nuevo para él.

Pero nada se compara al primer vistazo que tuvo del palacio del Dios.

Era algo completamente gigante y hermoso, las paredes, columnas y pisos eran de un oscuro mármol con decoraciones en obsidiana y plata, los candelabros de cristal y del mismo material metalico.

Era un palacio imponente, y aunque sus colores predominantes fueran el negro y la plata, era algo increíble y nunca antes había visto algo igual. Aunque el recuerdo del Monte Olimpo de su única visita de la infancia era confuso, él recordaba más claramente las paredes blancas y la ausencia de color. Definitivamente el palacio de James era su opuesto.

Un palacio compuesto de piedras preciosas y metal.

Su cara de asombro y maravilla tuvo que haber sido muy obvia, pues el semblante serio que tenía James flaqueo cuando sonrió satisfecho de la expresión de su querido Dios floral.

Lo llevo a través de los pasillos, dándole un pequeño recorrido por el lugar.

Tony comprobó en varias habitaciones a las cuales James le llevo a conocer, que su decoración era básicamente la misma, anchos pilares y relieves decoraban cada esquina que podía visualizar, el cuarzo daba paso al mármol, el mármol daba paso al ónix, la malaquita y el granito, era simplemente impresionante y hermoso.

El oscuro rey le condujo hacia unos pasillos hasta las enormes puertas de una habitación.

— Esta será tu habitación — pronuncio para luego abrir las puertas dejando ver al pequeño dios una hermosa habitación.

Tony entro al lugar observando todo a su alrededor, era impresionante, la habitación era grande y el techo era de un hermoso cristal brillante, habían diversas piedras preciosas que simulaban un hermoso cielo estrellado, como en la superficie, miro el resto de su habitación, una hermosa cama grande con decoraciones de plata y de gemas de flores intrincadas en el respaldo de la cama, los muros tenían una decoración similar decorado con diversas gemas, de distintos colores y algunas disimulaban flores hermosas, También al otro extremo había un escritorio con algunos libros encima y una silla frente a él, más allá había una hermosa chimenea con un mueble en frente. Tony estaba impresionado.

— No poseo tus dones — explico el oscuro dios cuando Tony le miro con sorpresa y curiosidad —  No puedo crear hermosas flores como tú, así que intente hacer algo ligeramente parecido con lo que podía manejar — dijo un poco nervioso de la reacción del otro.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, no era su especialidad, pero Tony podía adivinar cuanto tiempo tardo James en intentar, con lo que él sabía, lograr un pequeño pedazo de la superficie para él, aunque fuera un espejismo.

— Obviamente lo puedes cambiar — agrego James — A tu antojo, es tu habitación después de todo...

— Sí, tan vez agregue un poco más de mi toque y convierta esto en un pequeño jardín — dijo Tony acercándose al otro dios — Pero dejaré la mayoría de las cosas que hiciste, es un lindo gesto de tu parte.

— No soy lindo — murmuro apartando su mirada del castaño — El techo puede cambiar — dijo pasando de tema — Ahora esta oscuro, como la noche, porque en la superficie es así, sin embargo cuando amanezca se supone se verá como el cielo en la superficie...

— Es... Maravilloso — dijo Tony sorprendido viendo el techo con curiosidad — ¿Cómo...?

— No es importante ahora — dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Quieres conocer el resto del castillo o ya estás cansado?

— Muéstrame lo que quieras — dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

El oscuro Rey llevo al dios floral por el resto de los pasillos, le mostro el lugar más importante del castillo, su sala de trono, Tony quedo maravillado al verlo, era imponente con el propósito de mostrar al Rey de los muertos, el trono era grande y Tony pudo notar que habían varias decoraciones con piedras preciosas en negro, también se dio cuenta que al lado del trono principal había otro trono, un poco más pequeño y con diferentes decoraciones, parecidas a las flores de gemas preciosas que habían en su habitación. Luego de la sala de trono Tony le mostro el resto del castillo, explico que no solo él vivía ahí, tenía una familia la cual también vivía en el castillo y por ende habían muchas habitaciones y sitios comunes. Pasaron por una de las habitaciones comunes la cual era una gran habitación que disponía de muchos libros y grandes sillones y frente a estos había una gran chimenea, Tony seguía maravillado por el lugar, todo lo que había visto, aunque le asustaba un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esa oscuridad y todo era tan lúgubre...

— Ellos, tu familia, ¿dónde están? — pregunto curioso, ya que James había mencionado a su familia, tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes eran.

— Oh, ellos — dijo James sonriendo levemente — Espera... ¡Natasha! Muéstrate

De repente, de entre las sombras apareció una hermosa mujer vestida de negro, de piel pálida y alas gigantes y negras como un cuervo, de cabellos cortos y ondulados de color rojo, la mujer era muy sensual, pero eso no fue lo que impresiono a Tony.

— ¿Mi rey? — dijo la mujer en un tono un poco irónico, Tony no podía quitar su mirada de encima de la mujer, por sus ojos...

Eran extraños, al principio creyó que eran de color verde esmeralda y brillantes, pero cuando la mujer le dirigió la mirada, el color cambio a un rojo fuego que provoco escalofríos en la espalda del pequeño dios floral.

— Nat... Hemos hablado sobre tus ojos... — dijo James con cansancio.

La mujer se burló un poco y saco de su vestido una venda negra y se la coloco sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos.

— ¿Mejor? — pregunto aun con burla en sus palabras haciendo que James rodara los ojos y Nat solo se encogiera de hombros.

James suspiro.

— Tony, ella es Natasha, Diosa de la muerte sin violencia, compañía molesta, pero aun así es buena amiga supongo, Natasha este es Tony-

— La pequeña flor — dijo la mujer sonriendo e interrumpiendo al oscuro dios — James no dejaba de hablar de ti — dijo divertida mientas James, detrás de Tony le hacía señas a Natasha para que callara y esta lo ignoraba — Un placer conocer a la criatura que volvió loco al rey del inframundo.

— ¿Es eso así? — Dijo Tony riendo a lo último para luego mirar hacia James y guiñarle un ojo para luego volver su curiosa atención a la mujer — ¿Puedes ver con eso? — señalo la venda.

Natasha rio levemente.

— Claro que sí — dijo divertida y luego sonrió más ampliamente — puedo leer la mente también...

Tony abrió los ojos con asombro un poco tímido por los pensamientos que pudiera tener.

James gruño.

— No mientas Nat — dijo con tono de desaprobación.

— Suenas igual a tu hermanito — dijo Nat con aburrimiento — Fue divertido, casi se lo cree.

Tony suspiro con alivio para luego reír por la broma.

— En efecto, casi me lo creo.

— No lo molestes, Nat — regaño James para luego envolver su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony — Vamos, te mostrare el resto, veremos a los demás en la cena.

— Está bien — dijo Tony para luego dejarse llevar por el dios más alto y hacer un gesto de despedida a Nat quien felizmente correspondió.

James siguió mostrando a Tony algunos lugares del castillo, le mostro incluso su habitación, la cual al parecer de Tony era un poco muy oscura, pero era parecido a lo que había visto, una enorme cama con sabanas negras de seda y cuyos pilares estaban decorados con gemas oscuras y hermosas. Había una pequeña biblioteca con muchos tomos de libros y un escritorio a un lado con algunos papeles desordenados por ahí.

— Se parece a ti — comento Tony.

— Es mi habitación, mi toque más personal, era obvio que debía parecerse a mí — dijo James.

— Oscuro, pero con su encanto — dijo Tony.

— Creo que es hora que te muestre el comedor — dijo el oscuro dios con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tony sonrió divertido todo el camino.

Llegaron a un inmenso salón en el cual había una gran mesa en frente con diversos tipos de comida, también estaban sentadas varias personas quienes hablaban divertidas hasta que su oscuro Rey hizo acto de presencia con su singular invitado. Tony pudo reconocer a Natasha en uno de los asientos quien le dedico una suave sonrisa de bienvenida la cual Tony correspondió, aunque se sentía un poco nervioso.

James lo condujo hacia su asiento, justo a la derecha de él, y le indico que se sentara para luego empezar las presentaciones.

James presento a Tony a todos y cada uno de los presentes, quienes después se fueron presentando uno a uno.

— Soy Janet — dijo una mujer de aspecto tranquilo y pero alegre, su cabello era de un color castaño y tenía con alas negras en su espalda parecidas a las de Natasha — Y soy su hermana de mejor aspecto — dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Natasha.

— Yo soy Bruce — dijo otro hombre de aspecto amigable, Tony casi no le reconoció, pues no tenía la capucha con la que le había visto antes — Nos habíamos visto antes, soy el barquero del inframundo.

— Yo soy Rebecca — se presentó una muchacha joven y alegre — Estas son mis hermanas — dijo señalando a las mujeres sentadas a su lado.

— Yo soy Rachel — dijo la que parecía ser la mayor, Tony noto que esta tenía unas tijeras guardadas en su bolsillo — Y ella es Charlotte — dijo señalando a su otra hermana un poco mayor que la primera, la chica le sonrió dulcemente a modo de saludo.

—  _Las destino_  — susurro James al oído de Tony como explicación — Mayormente están juntas, salvo las veces que Becca le gusta molestar.

— Yo no molesto — dijo la menor de las hermanas, aunque sus hermanas solo rieron.

— Repítelo hasta que lo creas — dijo el oscuro rey ocultando su sonrisa con su mano.

— Así que son las  _moiras_... ¿Es en serio lo de hilar la vida de los mortales? — pregunto Tony con curiosidad, pues vagamente había escuchado algo referente al hilo de la vida y quienes eran las responsable de ello.

— Oh sí — contesto Charlotte — Somos las responsables de ello.

— Aunque ya no cortamos hilos en la mesa — comento Rachel con una sonrisa divertida.

Tony escucho a James suspirar con resignación y vio que ocultaba su cara con su mano pareciendo avergonzado, a Tony toda esta escena le pareció de lo más divertida.

— ¿Podemos ya empezar a comer? ¿Qué pensará nuestro invitado de nosotros? — dijo Bruce quien se divertía por la situación al igual que todos en la mesa, salvo James, pues para el resto al parecer era divertido disfrutar de la mortificación de su rey.

James quito su mano de su rostro para luego suspirar mientras veía a todos en la mesa analíticamente.

— ¿Dónde está...?

— Justo aquí — contesto una nueva voz integrándose al grupo de dioses — ¿Me extrañaste, mi rey? — pregunto con sarcasmo y burla.

Tony observo al nuevo integrante, era un hombre alto y guapo, de cabello negro y ropa negra con verde, su voz era sedosa y arrogante y llego al lugar como si él fuera la atracción principal, su aura era extraña, no era tan oscura como la de James, pero había algo en él que inspiraba que había que tenerle cuidado.

— Loki — dijo James levantando una ceja — No sé si quiera incluso saber porque tardaste tanto para venir a la cena.

— Tenía cosas que hacer, y enterarme de algunas noticias en la superficie — dijo en un tono un poco aburrido para luego posar su mirada en Tony y darle una sonrisa gatuna — Vaya, vaya, parece que mi fuente de información no me fallo, y aquí, la pequeña flor que fue arrancada de brazos de su madre, dulce Kore.

— Loki — gruño James en advertencia.

El mencionado solo rio.

— Oh, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi rey — pronuncio con sarcasmo el titulo — No le diré a nadie que la flor perdida se encuentra aquí, aunque pueden sospechar — dijo con desdén para luego darle una mirada de arriba a abajo a Tony con detenimiento haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara levemente por la intensidad de la mirada del otro dios — Aunque no puedo culparlo por querer llevarse tan preciosa joya, realmente es digno de apreciar — ronroneo con una gran sonrisa.

— Mhh, Dios de la magia versus Dios del inframundo por el amor de un Dios florar... ¿Quién ganará? — murmuro Natasha al oído de su hermana quien se rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Si nuestro  _querido rey_  nos escucha todo ese odio ira directamente a nosotras.

— Pero sería divertido — dijo Rebecca, quien leas había escuchado.

— Nos hará nadar en el río Styx — dijo Janet negando con la cabeza divertida.

— Definitivamente les haré nadar el río Lete si no se callan — gruño el Rey del inframundo.

— Creo que definitivamente es mejor que empecemos a comer — dijo Bruce nuevamente, esta vez sí temeroso de que una mini guerra se generara en la mesa.

— ¡Apoyo al barquero! — Exclamo Tony sintiendo toda la tensión en la mesa — ¡Deberíamos comer!

Inmediatamente Tony hablo la tensión se fue relajando poco a poco y los dioses empezaron a comer con tranquilidad.

Tony suspiro satisfecho y estiro su mano para tomar una frua del canasto frente a él cuando las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza.

_"No comas ninguna comida que se te ofrezca en el inframundo, mi querido Kore_ " le había dicho  _"Eso solo te condenaría a quedarte ahí para siempre"_

Tony dudo, hasta ahora estar aquí con James había sido divertido, había conocido un nuevo mundo completamente fascinante, pero... ¿Era lo suficiente para abandonar por completo la superficie? Tony aún tenía sus dudas sobre el lugar, aun le parecía un poco aterrador y sabía que aún le faltaba por conocer, pero comer algún alimento de aquí... ¿No le haría su prisionero? James le había prometido libertad, ¿Encerrarlo en una jaula y llamarla "libertad" era su idea?

— Es de la superficie — dijo Janet con una sonrisa maternal — No tienes que temer.

— James prácticamente nos obligó a traerla — dijo Loki con desdén.

Tony vio de reojo a James quien se encontraba levemente sonrojado. 

— Te dije que te ofrecía libertad — susurro James — Con ello la opción de elegir si te quieres quedar por convicción propia o si quieres irte, aunque mis intenciones son honestas contigo, si decides irte no te detendré.

Tony abrió los ojos impresionado y luego sonrió dulcemente.

— Gracias, James — dijo para luego empezar a comer las uvas que antes había visto.

El resto de la cena paso con total normalidad, Tony se estaba adaptando bien y al parecer le agradaba a todos, aunque James tendría un ojo especialmente en el dios de la magia, no le gustó mucho la forma en la que había visto a  _su flor_.

Y aunque Tony aún le faltaba mucho por ver y descubrir del inframundo, descubrió que las historias que contaban en la superficie eran un poco más macabras de lo que en verdad era, Tony decidió que, al final, el infierno no era tan malo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo por hoy~ 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Tengo que decir, fue una verdadera lata conseguir dioses y adaptarlos, fue muy difícil y aún no se si haya quedado bien las adaptaciones... Pero bueno, intento trabajar con lo que puedo(?) 
> 
> Por sí tienen dudad, aquí una breve lista de personajes, los dioses que representan y los que podrían estar más sujetos a cambios:
> 
> Tánatos (Dios de la muerte sin violencia o la muerte personificada): Natasha Romanoff
> 
> Hipnos (Dios del sueño): Janet Van Dyne
> 
> Caronte ( Barquero que transportaba las almas de los muertos por el río Aqueronte hasta el Hades.): Bruce Banner [Sujeto a cambio]
> 
> Hécate (Diosa de la Magiade la necromacia y de los fantasmas): Loki 
> 
> En cuanto a las destino, tengo algo importante que decir, en el fandom en algunos fanfics colocan a Bucky con tres hermanas, la que todos conocemos que es Rebecca Barnes junto con otras dos, poniendo a Rebecca como la menor. Busque información sobre las otras dos supuestas hermanas de Buckaroo y realmente no me apareció nada de ellas, así que no se si suponer que es algo parte del fandom o si es algo canon (No recuerdo haberlo leído en los pocos comics que pude tener en mi poder), de igual forma, como me faltaban tres personajes que colocar como las Moiras, decidí que este hecho de las hermanas de bucky era beneficioso, y aunque no se sus nombres, decidí colocarles un nombre que leí en un fanfic (Bc why not?) así que quedaría así la cuestión:
> 
> Las destino (Moiras):
> 
> Átropos ( Moira que corta el hilo de la vida): Rachel (La mayor)
> 
> Láquesis ( Moira que mide el hilo de la vida): Charlotte (La del medio)
> 
> Cloto ( Moira que hila el hilo de la vida): Rebecca (La menor)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado la forma en la que elegí a los personajes, si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden decírmela en los comentarios, luego decidiré si me gusta y me cuadra con la trama de este fanfics :3 
> 
> Algunos lugares del inframundo que mencione (Los ríos):
> 
> Río Styx: río del odio del inframundo (También es una diosa)
> 
> Río Lete: río del olvido del inframundo (También es una diosa)
> 
> Río Aqueronte: río del dolor que bordeaba el ininframundo (También un dios) 
> 
> A los dioses de los ríos del inframundo no les pondré un personaje porque hasta ahora no sería muy relevante a la trama.
> 
> Así que eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado <3 
> 
> Les amo <3


	3. When I meet the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pesado y duro es el corazón del rey
> 
> Rey de hierro 
> 
> El corazón del rey ama todo 
> 
> Como el martillo ama el clavo
> 
> Pero el corazón de un hombre es simple
> 
> Pequeño y suave, carne y sangre 
> 
> Y todo lo que anhela es amor, amor es todo lo que anhela, 
> 
> Pero incluso el más duro de los corazones se hablanda"
> 
>  
> 
> — Epic II. Hadestown

* * *

 

_**Hades** : era el dios de la muerte, que regía el reino de los muertos. Este dios sombrío y oscuro era hijo de los titanes Cronos y Rea, y como sus hermanos Zeus y Poseidón, que tenían el poder sobre el cielo y los mares, él lo tenía en el mundo que no se veía y que recibió el nombre de Hades._

_Hades supo ser el hijo más grande del titán Cronos y de Rea y hermano de Démeter, Hestia, Hera, Zeus y de Poseidón; junto a estos dos últimos derrotaría a los titanes y gobernarían el cosmos, tocándole a él regir el inframundo. Pese a ser el dios del Averno no tenía fama de ser especialmente cruel o malvado._

_Zeus le había prometido como esposa a su hija, Perséfone, sin el conocimiento de la madre. Hades se enamoró perdidamente de ella al verla la primera vez, en el jardín de su madre._

* * *

_**"Pesado y duro es el corazón del rey** _

_**Rey de hierro** _

_**El corazón del rey ama todo** _

_**Como el martillo ama el clavo** _

_**Pero el corazón de un hombre es simple** _

_**Pequeño y suave, carne y sangre** _

_**Y todo lo que anhela es amor,** _ _**amor es todo lo que anhela,** _

_**Pero incluso el más duro de los corazones se hablanda"** _

 

  — Epic II. Hadestown _ **  
**_

* * *

 

 

Para algunos mortales, el dios del inframundo debía ser una persona cruel y despiadada, pero la realidad estaba muy apartada de ello.

James tenía un carácter más altruista, pues su papel era a menudo mantener un relativo equilibrio, pero si era muy estricto en su reino, prohibió a sus súbditos abandonar su reino y se enfurecía enormemente cuando alguien lo intentaba o incluso intentaba robar un alma de su reino, nadie podía engañar a la muerte.

Otra cosa que le desagradaba especialmente era subir a la superficie, más exactamente, al dominio de su "hermano" Howard, el hombre simplemente le exasperaba.

Entre los dioses, él era el mayor, luego estaba Peggy, Steve, María, Sharon y Howard; eran lo que los mortales llamaban "Dioses mayores" y por ende los mortales creían que eran hermanos. James lamentaba tanto ser aparentado con Howard... Con Steve no tanto, adoraba al ya no tan pequeño idiota, pero Howard era un asunto distinto, más cuando ocurrió la "división de reinos".

Se suponía que por longevidad a él le tocaba ser el gobernante de los cielos, pero luego de la gran guerra contra los titanes, Howard decidió que era mejor echarlo a la suerte, con un engaño tan fácil se repartieron los reinos dejándole a James el reino que todos los mortales y dioses temían, el invisible reino del inframundo, James no dijo nada sobre esta decisión, simplemente lo dejo ser y manejo su reino a su antojo y sus reglas, con suma justicia.

Pero no le molestaba Howard por aquel trato, le molestaba por cómo era, su forma de ser, su personalidad en general.

Howard tenía a su esposa, María, se suponía que debía amarla, pero Howard siempre la engañaba, no solo con otras diosas (o dioses) también lo hacía con mortales, James no entendía como María continuaba con él, y justificaba a veces las frivolidades de la mujer, pues con un esposo como Howard cualquiera, sea el dios gobernante del Olimpo o no.

James recuerda que Howard le había llamado a la superficie un día, James quería ignorar aquel llamado por todos los medios, pero tener a Sam en sus dominios insistentemente recordándole y molestándole no era algo que estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Así que había subido a la superficie, contra su voluntad, con su mal humor a flote simplemente resaltando su aura de "Soy el Dios del Inframundo y estoy temperamental ¡Temed y alejaos!".

Aunque no siempre estaba de mal humor y mucho menos era tan temerario, aunque su corazón era algo pesado y cerrado, no dejaba que nadie viera sus verdaderos sentimientos, y para ser sinceros, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes como para hacer revivir aquel órgano frío como la piedra, era difícil incluso para los propios dioses que habitaban su reino lograr capturar alguna emoción sincera y clara del rey, era un rey de acero, frío y sin emociones, eso sumado a los miedos que le tenían los mortales y algunos dioses menores eran todo lo que construía su fachada de "Temeroso Dios del Inframundo", estaba tan acostumbrado a ser temido que simplemente iba con ello, y estaba aún más acostumbrado a las terribles cosas que decían de él y su reino a sus espaldas, así que simplemente usaba todo esto a su beneficio.

Nunca le intereso que los mortales le tuvieran afecto o agrado, eran mortales, y sus miedos eran justificados al simple hecho de escuchar su nombre o el del reino que gobernaba, tampoco le intereso que los demás dioses o criaturas vieran que él realmente no era tan cruel y malo.

Pero aun así, él era un  _hombre_ , y el corazón de un hombre es  _simple_

Pequeño y suave, carne y sangre. Y todo lo que anhela es amor, todo lo que ama es a su pareja.

Así que, incluso el duro corazón del Dios llego a ablandarse.

Todo en el momento en que lo vio a  _él_.

La máxima representación de la vida, quedo envuelto en su hechizo.

Tony, en aquel prado, junto al delicioso olor de las flores que lo rodeaban y que él mismo creaba, era simplemente la cosa más perfecta del mundo y el corazón del rey del averno latió por primera vez ante tal espectáculo de belleza e inocencia.

De repente el dios del inframundo era solo un hombre, un hombre que había caído bajo el hechizo del amor.

No recordaba exactamente cuánto tiempo se había quedado paralizado, escondido entre los arboles observando al pequeño dios floral, solo sabía que cuando su madre, Peggy le llamo y el pequeño dios se alejo fue cuando James pudo volver a recobrar su compostura, aunque no recordaba exactamente para que había subido a la superficie.

Claro, hasta que el molesto mensajero de los dioses fue a buscarle.

— ¡Aquí estas! — Había exclamado el dios — Creí que te habías perdido o que habías huido devuelta a tu reino.

— Se el camino a los dominios de Howard — dijo James con indiferencia — Y no podría volver a soportar otra de tus visitas a mi reino.

— Aww ¡Pero si las adoras! — exclamo Sam con sarcasmo.

— Sí, las adoro tanto como verle la cara a Howard — murmuro con irritación tratando de ignorar las risas del dios mensajero detrás de él.

Al llegar al Olimpo, James se dirigió directamente al trono de su hermano, era el más grande y el que estaba en el centro de aquella sala circular donde se encontraban no solo Howard, sino que también el resto de los 12 dioses olímpicos.

— Querido  _hermano_ — dijo Howard como bienvenida sabiendo que al otro le irritaba que usaran aquella palabra — Temía que no acudieras a mi llamado.

James camino hasta quedar frente al trono del dios del cielo y se inclinó dándole una pequeña y rápida reverencia, más por cuestiones políticas y protocolo que por gusto.

— Su fiel mensajero dijo que era un asunto urgente — dijo arrastrando las palabras y con su expresión estoica continuo — Así que aquí me tienes ¿Qué es tan importante como para convocar al dios del inframundo a tu reino?

— Deberías relajarte un poco más James — dijo el otro dios con una sonrisa — Vamos los demás — dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los doses en la sala — Afuera, necesito hablar con el Rey del averno a solas, aunque tu Steve puedes quedarte.

Los demás dioses se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos y luego se retiraron de la sala del trono, todos menos el dios del océano, Steve quien con una sonrisa se acercó a los demás dioses.

— Tiempo sin verte, hermano — dijo Steve con una sonrisa, sorprendentemente, el que Steve le llame así no le molesta tanto como cuando Howard le llama así.

— Ya sabes, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer — dijo James con una sonrisa cansina.

— Claro, el mundo de los muertos ha de ser algo agotador y agobiante — dijo Howard en chiste y Steve sonrió apenas divertido mientras que James mantuvo su expresión estoica.

— ¿Para qué me solicitaste aquí? — pregunto James otra vez al grano.

— También tengo curiosidad de ello — dijo Steve mirando a Howard expectante.

— Ah, bueno, me he dado cuenta en los últimos eones que he sido un poco duro con nuestro hermano mayor — dijo Howard mientras acariciaba su mentón — Así que he pensado, James es un dios muy solitario y triste, toda esa aura espeluznante y solitaria... Pobre hombre — dijo haciendo señales con las manos sobre James irritando más al dios — Así que he pensado "¿Qué podría hacer para que aquella aura depresiva desaparezca del pobre James?" y bueno, la cumbre de la felicidad de un hombre es el matrimonio, así que pensé ¿Por qué no mejor darte la mano de alguno de mis hijos? ¡Y esa es la solución! — dijo Howard con autosuficiencia como si su idea solucionara todos los problemas del mundo.

— Espera... ¡¿Qué?! — pregunto el dios del inframundo en shock.

— Que te casaras con alguno de mis hijos, y tengo mucho — comento al final como si fuera un logro privado — Así que puedes elegir uno, y que sea inmortal, no queremos problemas más adelante — dijo Howard riendo de su propia broma.

James aún no salía de su asombro, ¿Él? ¿Casarse? ¿Y con un hijo o hija de Howard? ¿Qué clase de castigo era este?

— Whoa hermano — dijo Steve dándole unas palmadas en la espalda sacándolo de su asombro — Parece que ya no pertenecerás al grupo de solteros cotizados — dijo en broma.

— Howard — dijo James intentando conservar la calma — No podría casarme y menos con alguno de tus hijos o hijas...

— ¿Qué tonterías dices, James? — Dijo Howard — ¡Ah! Ya lo entiendo, no sabes quién elegir.

— No, no es-

— Bueno, creo que tengo el perfecto candidato para ti — dijo Howard cortándolo — Mi hijo con Peggy.

James iba a seguir protestando hasta que recordó al chico que había visto aquel día, había escuchado la voz de Peggy llamarlo y según lo que él sabía, Peggy solo tenía un hijo.

— Continua — pidió intrigado por el plan de Howard.

El padre de los dioses le miro con una sonrisa arrogante como el gato quien tiene la crema.

— Mi hijo, Anthony, es el doncel más hermoso y cotizado del Olimpo mismo — dijo Howard captando la atención del rey del averno — Es una muy buena opción ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué te hace creer que incluso me aceptará? — dijo James mirándole con suspicacia.

— Anthony no es como los demás dioses o ninfas — dijo Howard — Su naturaleza es curiosa, delicado e inocente, puede llegar a ser un perfecto candidato para ser reina del inframundo ¿No crees?

James se burló.

— No creo que ese siquiera sea un título que le agrade, suponiendo que no huiría de mí apenas me vea, pero aun así no quiera imaginar el horror en su rostro cuando me le proponga.

— Tonterías, no huiría, creo — dijo Howard al final no tan convencido.

James volvió a burlarse.

— Por cierto "querido hermano" — dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos — A tu infalible plan no le has agregado la variante más importante, su madre, Margaret.

Howard hizo una mueca.

— Bueno, es cierto que está muy apegada nuestro hijo... Pero tal vez una visita de nuestro Steve aquí la calme un poco ¿No creen? — dijo Howard con insinuación a un sonrojado Steve.

— No creo que Peggy aprecie mucho eso... — comento Steve ocultando su sonrojo.

— Jum, bueno, de igual forma el plan sigue de pie, si lo aceptas — dijo Howard volviendo su atención a James — La mano de mi hijo puede ser tuya, ya sabes, podemos mantener a Peggy alejada hasta que logres convencer a mi hijo de comer alguna fruta del inframundo y lo atarías a ti para siempre.

— ¿Dónde está el truco? — pregunto James dudoso.

— Sin trucos, Jamie, es un trato justo para tu felicidad y que dejes toda tu aura triste y vacía, tendrías al fin un compañero en el inframundo, alguien quien caliente tus sabanas — dijo Howard encogiéndose de hombros.

James estuvo tentado, verdaderamente tentado por aquella oferta, pero miro a Howard detenidamente y sonrió.

— Lamento tener que rechazar tu amable oferta — dijo James inclinándose rápidamente — Pero no puedo tener a una reina que se rehusé a mí y mucho menos encerrarlo en mi reino, si decide estar conmigo que se por su propia decisión.

— Muy noble, viniendo del rey del averno — dijo Howard con una mueca de desagrado.

 

— No te preocupes por mi bienestar, he estado por eones soltero y sin reina, puedo arreglármelas solo — dijo James mientras se volteaba para irse — Ah, y si mandas a tu molesto mensajero a mis dominios por otra propuesta de esta índole... Ahórrate el trabajo, no vendré otra vez a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte — dijo sonriendo con descaro a su broma privada y se fue de aquel palacio.

 

* * *

 

 

El dios del inframundo se encontraba mirando desde el ventanal de su habitación al pequeño dios florar que le había hechizado, este se encontraba en los campos Elíseos divirtiéndose con Natasha y Janet, recordó con una sonrisa el feliz rostro que había puesto Tony al ver aquellos campos en los que según James podía cultivar las flores que quisiese.

El inframundo era un lugar frío y oscuro para algunas personas, pero desde que Tony había llegado, había logrado llenar con su calidez aquel reino invisible y olvidado, James sabía que sería así, se lo había dicho a Tony cuando realmente le conoció, es un reino que puede ser moldeado al antojo de su gobernante, Tony había logrado darle un poco de vida al más allá, y James estaba impaciente por saber que lograría si aceptaba ser su reina.

Amaba a Tony desde el principio, no porque su tonto padre se lo impusiera, aquel arreglo le pareció injusto, y aunque le gustara Tony prefirió utilizar su propios medios, que en opinión de Natasha eso de ser un "stalker espeluznante" no serviría de nada, sin embargo aquí estaban, y James se sorprendía día a día con la facilidad con la que Tony aceptaba la oscuridad en su vida, es como si hubiera estado hecho para gobernar junto a él.

 

Su atención fue captada de nuevo por el dios florar quien le saludaba desde los campo alegremente, James no pudo evitar darle una ligera sonrisa mientras respondía al saludo.

De repente escucho como tocaban su puerta y James suspiro un poco molesto por tener que apartar la vista de su ventana y por ende, de su querido invitado.

— Mi rey — dijo la sedosa voz del dios de la magia con el típico sarcasmo al pronuncias aquel título — Tengo algunas noticias de la superficie que creo merecen su atención...

 

* * *

 

En el Olimpo, el Dios del cielo y padre de los dioses, Howard, se encontraba gustosamente sentado en su trono relajado junto a su esposa, quien se dedicaba a comer algunas uvas.

De repente las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron revelando al mensajero de los dioses.

— Mi rey — dijo el de piel morena dando una pequeña inclinación.

— Sam, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — pregunto Howard, un poco aburrido.

— Noticias que pueden ser de su agrado, señor — dijo Sam — Al parecer su hijo con la diosa de la fertilidad ha desaparecido.

Howard se enderezo en su asiendo completamente intrigado, su esposa, maría, hizo lo mismo solo para enterarse del chisme.

— Continua — dijo Howard

— Al parecer desapareció hace algunos días, Margaret le ha estado buscando como loca, la última persona que le vio fue una ninfa de las que acompañaba al pequeño dios, no se sabe más nada del él, aunque la ninfa me informo exclusivamente que cuando el joven dios había desaparecido vio que era arrastrado por una carreta plateada con un ligero resplandor negro — informo Sam con voz monótona.

Howard no pudo evitar sonreír de gusto.

— Parece que Jamie no es tan frío e insípido como creía y acepto mi oferta — dijo con gozo, sus planes siempre funcionaban.

María no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su marido.

Howard le miro curioso.

— ¿De qué ríes, mi amor?

— De tu pensar, querido — respondió la diosa de la familia — ¿Tu supuesto trato con el Dios del inframundo era ofrecerle como consorte al hijo de Peggy? ¿Crees que ella no se enterará luego de donde está su hijo?

— Para cuando eso pase ya habré hablado con ella, deberá comprender que es lo mejor, Anthony será un buen compañero para James, y el pobre lo necesita.

— ¿Así que decidiste luego de eones ser un buen "hermano" con él y ofrecerle una pareja para tapar el daño con tu engaño al dividir los reinos? Cariño, ¿Qué tonterías piensas?

— No son tonterías — respondido Howard gruñendo — Él lo acepto, así que está bien con ello.

— Tal vez no haya sido tu plan el que moviera el frío corazón del rey del averno — dijo María como quien sabía mejor — Puedes controlar algunas cosas cariños, más que nada en tu reino, pero no puedes controlar el destino de un dios, mucho menos el de uno que esta fuera de tu reino y quien aparte de eso te odia, ¿crees que si él no hubiera tenido un interés previo en  _kore_  él hubiera aceptado tu oferta de buenas a primeras? Además, él  _no acepto_  tu propuesta verbalmente, así que esto se puede tomar como su decisión propia.

— Decisión que tomo gracias a mi propuesta — refuto Howard — el hecho es, que si no le hubiera ofrecido a Anthony él no se hubiera atrevido a tocar a pequeño dios.

María volvió a reír.

— Oh cariño, no conoces a James ni te has dedicado un minuto de tu tiempo siquiera a analizarlo un poco, él no sigue ordenes, mucho menos las tuyas.

— Mis señores — interrumpió la discusión Sam un poco incómodo — ¿Qué medidas se tomaran?

Howard ignoro a María y vio al mensajero.

— Procura, lo más que puedas, ocultar el hecho de que sabemos donde esta Anthony, si Peggy pregunta, no sabemos dónde está su hijo, y dile a la ninfa que oculte toda información que tenga sobre el rapto de Anthony, nada que apunte al inframundo puede salir, por lo menos no por ahora.

— Y ahí vamos, tapar el sol con un dedo — murmuro María y Howard la volvió a ignorar.

— Como ordene — dijo Sam para luego salir prácticamente corriendo de la sala del trono.

— ¿En serio piensas que Peggy quedará de brazos cruzados? — pregunto María un poco incrédula de la actitud de su pareja.

— Sí, bueno, soy convincente, haré que lo olvide — dijo Howard confiado en sí mismo.

— Esto terminara mal — susurro la diosa. " _Lo peor le va a tocar al rey del averno y su reina..."_ — pensó con ligera tristeza por la pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero estuve haciendo algunas cosas en semana santa y mi mente ha estado un poco distraída la semana pasada y esta semana lo esta igual, pero bueno ¡Al fin pude actualizar! 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy <3
> 
> Las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poco turbias por aquí 7w7 veamos que pasará ahora y que impacto tendrá esto en el reino de James~ 
> 
> ¡Les amo!


	4. Bring a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las dudas aún no dejan la cabeza de Tony, tiene miedo, preocupaciones, preguntas hacia si mismo.  
> La oscuridad se adapta a él demasiado bien, le asusta y a la vez le encanta, le hace sentir bien, pero a la vez le teme.  
> Tony deberá aprender a aceptar la oscuridad y solo así podrá manejar el inframundo.

* * *

 

**Perséfone:** " _la que lleva la muerte_ " fue una diosa de la Mitología Griega, reconocida por su vinculación con Hades y con el Inframundo del cual justamente se convertiría en reina.

Se convirtió en la diosa del inframundo, quien recibía a las almas mortales

 

Diosa del Inframundo que los griegos asociaban directamente con el comienzo de la Primavera.

* * *

 

 

Tony se encontraba en su habitación, colocando un poco de "vida" con sus creaciones, también había colocado un pequeño manantial en una de las esquinas de su habitación, su habitación ahora era una hermosa combinación de brillantes gemas y flores de diferentes tipos iluminada por la luz artificial del techo falso que reflejaba una luz solar, era maravilloso en opinión de Tony, aunque aún le entristecía de sobremanera que no fuera luz solar real.

Un golpe en su puerta le distrajo y fue a atender el llamado rápidamente, extrañado puesto que muy pocas veces llamaban a su puerta (Pues tanto Natasha como Rebecca y algunas veces Pepper solo irrumpían en su habitación como si fuera suya) y su agradable sorpresa fue encontrarse al rey del lugar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — pregunto el rey.

— No, la verdad es que ya terminaba ¿Quieres pasar? — Dijo Tony apartándose de la puerta invitándolo a pasar — Después de todo mi lugar es tu lugar.

James le echó un vistazo rápido y el cambio era notable, se veía más vivo y con más luz, definitivamente el toque de vida de Tony.

— Es hermoso realmente...

— Le puse un poco de vida al más allá ¿No crees? — dijo en broma y James le miro.

— Solo tú podrías lograr embellecer este oscuro lugar.

— Lo sé — dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

James rio levemente.

— Dime, Tony — dijo James mirándole con seriedad y un poco de nerviosismo — ¿Te gusta este lugar?

Tony lo pensó unos minutos y luego respondió.

— Sí, me gusta, quiero decir, es extraño y misterioso, no es nada comparado con la superficie terrenal, pero aun así a veces es aburrido...

— Entiendo... — dijo James — ¿Has pensado en...?

— ¿En qué? ¿Tú propuesta cuando me secuestraste? — dijo Tony sin mala intención, solo como una pequeña broma.

— Te di la opción de elegir — murmuro James cual niño regañado causando diversión en el dios floral — Además, no te quejaste mucho cuando te "secuestre" como le dices.

— Ciertamente — dijo Tony con una sonrisa divertida

— No quiero lastimarte — dijo James — Solo quiero mantenerte...

Tony frunció el ceño ante esto.

— Me han mantenido cautivo toda mi vida — dijo Tony con molestia en sus palabras — Tú me ofreciste libertad y aun así dices que me quieres mantener aquí, ¿acaso esta es una especie de jaula también?

James bajo la mirada ante las molestas palabras de Tony hasta que escucho lo último, una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios y miro con travesura al dios floral.

— No te veo salir de aquí entonces.

Tony se sonrojo ante sus palabras, pues era cierto, le estaba reclamando a James de que quería mantenerlo cautivo, pero también era cierto que él podría irse cuando quisiera y realmente él no tenía ganas de irse de aquel misterioso reino.

— Y-yo.... ¡Bueno! Realmente me quedo porque nada podría ser peor que seguir siendo cautivo en el reino de mi madre... — dijo con una mirada triste.

James sintió que su corazón se partía al ver aquella mirada triste en su amor, sintió la urgencia de hacer cualquier cosa por remediarlo, pero a la vez sentía curiosidad.

— ¿Peggy no era tan buena madre como se piensa? — pregunto intrigado mientras conducía a Tony a uno de los muebles de su habitación para conversar más cómodamente, James procuro no tocar ninguna de las flores que ahí había.

— No — dijo con Tony con una pequeña sonrisa — Era extraordinaria, solo que... Sobreprotectora... Demasiado... Madre me mantuvo cautivo en casa porque estaba preocupada de que algún dios del Olimpo me quisiera hacer algo terrible — explico — Ya sabes la mayor parte de todo, cuando hablábamos en la superficie, pero... Habían cosas que no necesitan explicación, tú mismo lo has visto, se supone que soy luz, vida, todas las cosas maravillosas que creo, pero todo eso me lo enseño mi madre, a veces yo no quería ser la "perfecta florecilla" que ella quería que fuera — frunció el ceño ante esto — ¿No te has preguntado porque me adapto tan bien a la oscuridad? Yo lo hago, muchas veces, siempre fui curioso, quería saber que había más allá, siempre tuve un carácter fuerte y rebelde que a madre no le gustaba para nada... Madre no entiende, ella nunca lo hizo. Siempre he sido un niño extraño, un hibrido inesperado de diente de león y semillas de granada... — Tony miro sus manos en su regazo y suspiro — Sé que ella me mira y ve a un extraño en lugar de su propia sangre...

— No te sentías a gusto allá — dijo James reflexionando — Solo querías ser tú mismo, estar en un lugar donde pudieras ser tú y nadie te dijera lo contrario, uno donde fueras aceptado.

— Sí — dijo Tony y luego miro a James con una sonrisa — ¿Quién diría que lo más cercano a eso lo encontré en el inframundo?

James rio.

— Sí, realmente eso es una novedad.

— ¿Sabes?— dijo Tony para luego alzar sus manos y poner ambas en las mejillas del rey del averno quien le miraba curioso y levemente sonrojado — Para un dios cuyo corazón se supone es tan frío como su reino, eres tan cálido y amable.

James sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más y sostuvo las manos del castaño entre las suyas.

— Solo a tus ojos...

— Lo eres, no me importa lo que los demás piensen — dijo Tony sonriendo para luego decir — aunque a veces me preocupa... Volviendo a lo de mi madre, si alguien le contará que estoy aquí...

— No debes preocuparte — dijo James con seguridad en sus palabras — te puedo mantener a salvo, todos ellos me temen...

— Y por eso me preocupa, ellos no saben el verdadero tú — dijo Tony un poco triste para luego inesperadamente abrazar a James dejándole sorprendido unos instantes hasta corresponder el abrazo — No quiero irme de aquí...

— No te apartaran de mi — susurro James con fuego en su mirada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pequeño dios, no permitiría que lo aparten de su futura reina...

 

* * *

 

 

Tony se encontraba en su habitación pensando detenidamente sobre los sucesos de aquella mañana, no era un misterio (O eso suponía él) que realmente de gustaba el oscuro dios, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algunas dudas y realmente le asustaba un poco lo fácil que se adaptaba a aquel lugar, como si fuera lo que siempre espero.

De repente Janet y Natasha entraron a su habitación.

Tony les sonrió.

— ¿Por qué ustedes no son como su rey y tocan la puerta como gente civilizada? — pregunto en broma.

— A diferencia de nuestro rey y nosotras — dijo Natasha con indiferencia— Él quiero algo más contigo que solo hablar y lo sabes.

— ¡Nat! — Dijo Janet un poco escandalizada para luego mirar a Tony — En realidad vinimos a darte esto — dijo mostrándole unas túnicas de colores oscuros — Pensamos que tal vez querías lucir algo diferente para la cena.

— Algo del inframundo que le encantara a nuestro rey, ya sabes — dijo Natasha con una pequeña sonrisa sugerente.

Tony miro las túnicas que le entrego Janet curioso y cuando las desdoblo quedo encantado, era algo diferente a los colores claros y pastel que era obligado a usar en la superficie, la túnica que las diosas habían elegido para él era de un hermoso color rojo oscuro, parecido a la sangre con algunos adornos en dorado, imagino él que estos eran porque él le había mencionado a sus nuevas amigas que ese era otro de sus colores favoritos.

— Es hermoso... — susurro mientras acariciaba la suave tela satinada de la túnica.

— Pruébatelo — alentó la diosa del sueño.

Tony enseguida fue hacia una especie de biombo que había en su habitación y procedió a quitarse sus antiguas ropas de la superficie, probándose ahora las del inframundo, y debía decir que se sentía cómodo con el color y como se sentía.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — dijo saliendo de atrás del biombo y mostrando como le quedaba la ropa que las diosas le habían traído.

— Perfecto — dijo Natasha — Para tener a nuestro rey a tus pies.

— Te luce muy bien — dijo Janetsin prestarle atención a las palabras de Natasha.

— Bien, entonces vayamos a la cena — dijo Tony ya dirigiéndose a la puerta, sentía como los nervios carcomían su estómago sin saber porque y esto lo confundía y le emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la gran mesa del comedor, el rey del averno aun se encontraba pensando en la información que le dijo el dios de la magia, Howard había tomado la desaparición de su hijo como una forma de aceptar su trato, lo cual no era así, y eso le molestaba en cierta forma, sabía que si no aclaraba ese asunto algo caótico podía ocurrir.

Tan encimado en sus pensamientos se hallaba que apenas se dio cuenta de las nuevas presencias en el lugar hasta que Loki hablo.

— Vaya, me parece que esto es un adiós al dios florar, el inframundo te queda mucho mejor — dijo el dios de la magia con coquetería y una gran sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

— Gracias, Loki — dijo Tony — Me parece también que sus colores me quedan.

James levanto la vista a ver de qué se refería Loki cuando se quedó sin palabras.

Una hermosa túnica roja cual sangre y con leves adornos en dorado acentuaban la figura masculina y fina del dios florar, se lograban ver sus piernas bien torneadas y aquel color acentuaba más la tonalidad aceitunada de su piel, se veía simplemente perfecto, definitivamente Loki tenía razón, el inframundo le quedaba descaradamente mejor.

— ¿Qué piensas de la ropa de nuestro invitado, querido rey? — dijo Natasha con doble intención.

James tuvo que aclarar su garganta.

— Pues le queda muy bien al decir verdad — dijo intentando mantener la compostura, aunque su mirada decía mucho más, realmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada — El inframundo se adapta muy bien a ti.

— Y yo me adapto bien a el — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para luego sentarse al lado del rey — Gracias por el cumplido, James.

— No hay de que — murmuro el dios mientras tragaba saliva — Emm, después de la cena me gustaría llevarte a pasear ¿Te gustaría?

— Me encantaría — dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

— Perfecto entonces — dijo James sonriendo.

— ¿Ya podemos empezar a comer? ¿O seguirán coqueteando? — Dijo Rebecca divertida por la situación.

James la fulmino con la mirada mientras que la destino solo le sacaba la lengua infantilmente.

— Podemos empezar a comer — anuncio James al final con un suspiro y todos los dioses empezaron a comer y comentar algunas cosas de su día.

Después de la cena, Tony se reunión con el rey del averno y así iniciaron una calmada caminata.

— Entonces — Empezó Tony rompiendo el silencio — ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

— En realidad, quería mostrarte algo, o alguien, que no has conocido aún — dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa para luego ofrecer su mano a Tony quien la tomo inmediatamente.

De esta manera, James condujo a Tony a otra parte de su reino que el castaño no conocía.

James detuvo su andar un momento.

— En parte, estamos cerca de una de las entradas al inframundo — informo el oscuro dios — En donde se encuentra el guardián de las puertas.

En ese momento Tony escucho como si algo grande se acercara a grandes pasos y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a James alerta de cualquier cosa que llegará. Esa acción lleno de ternura a James quien abrazo más fuerte al pequeño dios.

— No temas, él no nos hará daño — le susurro y fue cuando Tony lo vio.

Un enorme perro de pelaje negro como la noche y de tres cabezas, una bestia gigante y con grandes colmillos el cual Tony solo podía mirar con miedo y curiosidad.

El gran perro se inclinó ante su amo y James se movió acercando a Tony con él para acariciar la cabeza del medio del gran animal.

— Él es Cerberus — dijo James — El guardián de la entrada del inframundo, él no permite que ninguna alma salga de mis dominios o incluso algún intruso entre a ellos.

El animal hizo pequeños ruidos caninos de satisfacción mientras su amo le acariciaba.

Tony miro al gran animal y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era más tamaño para intimidar que incluso maldad, separándose levemente del oscuro dios se dirigió al guardián.

— ¿Puedo tocarlo? — pregunto inocentemente.

James asintió simplemente alentándolo y Tony poso su mano en la cabeza izquierda del animal, este abrió los ojos y Tony detuvo su mano un poco temeroso, la cabeza izquierda del gran animal le miro, como analizándolo para luego olfatearlo rápidamente y lamer la mano del castaño con su gran lengua.

— Ew — dijo Tony con una mueca de asco para luego reírse y seguir acariciando al gran animal, era como si hubiera pasado una prueba.

James miro toda esa escena en silencio, en parte encantado por la aceptación del guardián a Tony, definitivamente, no había nada en el inframundo que no aceptara a Tony era como una señal...

— Entonces... — dijo Tony sin parar sus caricias al animal — No sabía que tenías una mascota muy particular aquí.

— Es un guardián — dijo James riendo — No una mascota.

Tony rio.

— Es lindo, bueno, la primera impresión puede ser aterradora, pero realmente es una bola peluda de amor — dijo Tony ganándose un pequeño lametón en su mejilla proporcionado por la cabeza central causando más risas en Tony.

— Parece que le agradas — comento James distraídamente.

— Y él también me agrada — dijo Tony.

— Parece que el inframundo te acepta bien...

—...Como si fuera mi segundo hogar — completo Tony para luego mirar a James a los ojos — ¿Cuándo me enseñarás?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ya sabes — dijo Tony parando su caricias al animal para luego ver a James de frente — Dijiste que a tu reino le faltaba una reina, así que solo me preguntaba cuando me enseñarás todo lo que eso conlleva...

James le dio una ligera sonrisa para luego acercarse y besar la frente del castaño.

— Todo a su tiempo,  _Antoshka_... — dijo para luego acariciar por última vez a Cerberus y que este volviera a su puesto de Guardián, empezó a caminar con Tony hacia su castillo.

Tony hizo una mueca cual niño berrinchudo mientras caminaba.

— Pero yo quiero saber... ¿Y qué significa  _Antoshka_?

— Aun no estás preparado — dijo James con simpleza — El inframundo te ha aceptado con los brazos abiertos, se ha adaptado bien a ti, pero ¿Tú te has adaptado a el?

Aquella pregunta dejo pensando a Tony durante unos minutos, luego obstinadamente quiso responder.

— Por supuesto que-

— No, no lo haces — dijo James interrumpiéndolo — Lo pensaste demasiado, y sé que te gusta estar aquí, tienes la libertad que antes no, pero aun te es difícil adaptarte en algunas cosas, ser realeza aquí es amar este lugar ... Pero aun lo dudas, dudas si esta es la decisión correcta, y ya te lo dije antes, no hay presión, puedes adaptarte a tu tiempo y ritmo, no puedo obligarte a quedarte en un lugar donde no te sientas cómodo, estaría cometiendo los mismos errores que tu madre, y no quiero eso, no quiero atarte, quiero que ames este lugar, que lo aceptes como  _tu_   _hogar_ , que te sientas cómodo aquí, con nosotros,  _conmigo_  — dijo mientras paraba su andar y tomaba las manos de Tony para que este le viera — Y sé que puede ser difícil y que este reino es absoluta oscuridad, pero si aprendes a aceptarla, a amarla como ella te ama a ti... En ese momento, sabrás como mandar aquí y no necesitarías pedirme siquiera que te enseñe como, lo sentirías en ti...

Tony tenía sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, las palabras de James tatuándose en su memoria y  _tenía razón_  porque él aun dudaba, a veces cuando estaba en la soledad de su habitación dudaba si estar ahí era la decisión correcta, si vivir en aquel reino rodeado de oscuridad y muerte valía la pena, él era un dios florar, de vida, de luz, y aquel lugar era todo lo contrario a lo que él representaba.

Aunque a veces también sentía que ese era el lugar donde debía estar, donde lo que era él verdaderamente, era aceptado sin recriminación, donde podía ser libre...

Tony quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras del oscuro dios y este suspiro volviendo a guiar a Tony al castillo.

—  _Antoshka_  es Anthony — comento ligeramente ganando apenas la atención de Tony — solo que en otro idioma...

Tony asintió ligeramente dando a entender que le escuchaba.

James dirigió a Tony a su habitación y beso sus manos.

— Espero descanses,  _Antoshka_... — dijo para luego irse.

En lo que Tony quedo otra vez en la soledad de su habitación, miro aquella pequeña lámpara que mantenía encendida en las noches para tener un poco de luz y se puso a meditar en las palabras dichas por James. Tenía razón en parte...

Su corazón estaba dividido, una parte de él dudaba en quedarse, pero la otra anhelaba la oscuridad que se le ofrecía... ¿Qué decisión tomaría?

Se acostó en su cama y miro aquel cielo ficticio donde las gemas puestas en el simulaban una noche estrellada, pequeños puntos blancos que simulaban pequeñas estrellas, era parecida a la noche que se veía en la superficie que Tony casi podía fingir que estaba ahí...

Pero no...

_Antoshka_... Pensó de repente,  _significa_   _Anthony._

— Mi nombre... Pero diferente... Mamá siempre me llamó Anthony... Y nunca me gusto, por eso le pedía a las ninfas que me llamarán Tony... — susurro al vacío mientras reflexionaba — Nunca fui lo que mamá quiso, nunca fui aquella pequeña flor delicada que ella anhelaba... Siempre quise más, ser tomado en cuenta... James...

Miro otra vez la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba su habitación para que no fuera completamente tragada por la oscuridad, y levantándose de su cama se dirigió a ella.

_"Este reino es absoluta oscuridad, pero si aprendes a aceptarla, a amarla como ella te ama a ti..."_

—...Aprenderé a manejar este reino — susurro Tony —  _Anthoska_... Que así sea entonces... — dijo para luego con convicción apagar aquella lámpara sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Tony soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Miro como su habitación era iluminada levemente gracias al techo ficticio, como aquel techo había cobrado un brillo nuevo y solo hacía que su habitación pareciera una pequeña galaxia estrellada, era aún más hermoso...

Tony se sentó en su cama nuevamente, sorprendiéndose de no haber tropezado con nada pese a que la mayor parte de su habitación estaba a oscuras, y volvió a meditar, dándose cuenta de algo...

Ahí estaba, la oscuridad, apoderándose de su habitación, haciéndole sentir como, en casa, adorándolo... Aquellos pequeños brillos solo la acentuaban dándole a entender a Tony algo. Aquel reino, como dijo James, era oscuridad, pero él era luz, en combinación hacían algo perfecto... Y se dio cuenta, su hogar,  _no era nunca más la superficie_ , no con su madre,  _su hogar era aquí_ ,  _con James_ ,  _con su rey_...

Aprendió entonces... A amar y aceptar la oscuridad, tanto como esta lo amaba y aceptaba él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido demasiad tiempo desde que actualizo, lo siento tanto....  
> Honestamente la U me ha estado consumiendo, es enserio, la temporada de parciales y trabajos me han dejado súper cansada y era más estrés que persona, casi no he podido escribir debido a eso.... Pero bueno, aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, espero les haya gustado <3  
> Espero la próxima semana poder actualizar, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes en el mundo de los dioses~


	5. Queen of iron, queen of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El inframundo oficialmente tiene a su reina, este es menos bondadoso de lo que se creía, porque él era la furia original.  
> Sin embargo, en el Olimpo empiezan a tener problemas y una madre exige que su hijo le sea devuelto.

* * *

 

_Sé ágil y rápido_

_Mi querida **Persephone**_

_Nuestra pequeña **doncella de hierro**_

**_Cargada_ ** _con dorados pedales **de furia**_

_Ellos **te**   **deben temer**_

_¿No deberían?_

_Porque **tú eres la única**_

_Quién **puede hacer**  la **muerte arrodillarse a tus pies**_

_Tú **no eres**   **una**  pequeña  **diosa tonta**_

**_Eres una Reina_ **

* * *

 

— ¡No lo entiendo! — dijo Tony abrazando su almohada cual adolescente con dramas amorosos, y bueno, en cierto termino así era — Es que todo esta tan claro a veces, y luego todo es tan confuso, quiero decir ¿Él me quiere, no es así? — pregunto Tony desesperado enterrando su cara en la almohada.

— Oh, en definitiva lo hace — respondió con desdén el Dios de la magia, quien se hallaba sentado en la esquina de la cama de Tony, en parte, disfrutando del drama del pequeño Dios — Desde que te vio no ha dejado de hablar del pequeño y dulce Dios de las praderas, y admito que al principio pensé que era una tontería, hasta que te conocí, obviamente, no lo culpo en absoluto al secuestrarte — dijo Loki con una pequeña sonrisa gatuna mirando a Tony.

El pequeño Dios ya estaba acostumbrado a los coqueteos del Dios de la magia y ya no los tomaba en serio, pero sin embargo y para sorpresa de muchos, encontró en Loki un gran amigo con quien confesar sus penurias.

— Él me dijo que para ser Rey como él debía aceptar y amar la oscuridad, y realmente lo hago, y nunca creí hacerlo en un principio — confeso Tony — Pero eso ¿en dónde me deja? No se aún que es lo que espera James de mi...

— Tal vez es que tú piensas que él espera algo más de ti — dijo el Dios de la magia — Nuestro Rey es, al contrario de la creencia popular, alguien justo y para anda exigente, él no te está pidiendo nada. Se preocupa por ti y que te sientas cómodo aquí, nos pide además que te mantengamos contentos, y debo decir, que no todos los otros dioses mostrarían esas consideraciones...

— Lo tomaré en cuenta — dijo Tony para luego suspirar — Loki, ¿Qué debería hacer?

— Eso ya es decisión tuya ¿Qué quieres tú hacer?

— No se... Tengo miedo... Él se enamoró de mi porque le gusta mi luz, mi felicidad, mi cualidad de incluso crear vida en este lugar... Pero, no sé si seguiré siendo así después de tanto tiempo aquí...

— Entonces deberías salir — sugirió Loki.

— ¡No! — Exclamo Tony — Quiero decir, me gusta estar aquí, me siento bien aquí, pero... ¿Y si eso arruina mi luz?

— Tony, eres un pequeño Dios florar que logro crear vida en este mórbido lugar — dijo Loki acercándose al castaño — La oscuridad se adapta a ti como si pertenecieras aquí, y tú te estas adaptando tan bien a ella de igual forma, y aun así no dejas de tener esa chispa de luz en tu interior, incluso creo que hasta te hace evolucionar, ¿no será que te asusta que el verdadero tú este saliendo a la superficie?

Tony se sonrojo bajo la mirada interrogativa del Dios.

— Y-yo... La oscuridad debería darme miedo, debería espantarme, tal como me enseñaron en la superficie, pero cuando me deje envolver por ella.... No fue así, la oscuridad no debería hacerme sentir aquella comodidad que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Pero irónicamente, estar aquí, con ustedes, con James... Irónicamente, me hace sentir seguro... Siento que puedo ser yo mismo aquí, sin ataduras ni normas, pero....

— Temes que a nuestro Rey, quien se enamoro de tu luz y perfección, se decepciones cuando el verdadero tú salga a la superficie — completo Loki.

— Sí...

Loki no puso evitar reírte ante eso.

Tony le lanzo una almohada.

— ¡No es para reírse! — respondió Tony haciendo un puchero.

— Eres aun así tan inocente — dijo el Dios de la magia— Cariño, James se enamoró de ti no solo por tu luz y toda esa basura de ninfa de la superficie, él vio lo que realmente había en ti, no temas ser como realmente eres, todos aquí vemos lo que eres, no estamos ciegos y por eso te adaptas tan bien aquí, porque en parte, eres como nosotros.

— ¿Crees que él en serio vio más allá? — dijo Tony con un deje de sarcasmo.

 

— Si no lo hiciera, es un idiota — dijo Loki simplemente — Y James puede ser muchas cosas, pero no un idiota.

 

* * *

 

James se encontraba caminando por sus dominios sin un lugar fijo al cual dirigirse, solo caminaba dejando a sus pies llevarlo a los diferentes lugares del inframundo, sin notarlo se acercó más a la guarida de su guardián, Cerberus, y se dio cuenta que el gran animal no estaba solo.

El gran animal se encontraba prácticamente hecho un cachorro frente a Tony, se encontraba echado en el irregular suelo rocoso, su cola en forma de serpiente se movía de un lado a otro mientras Tony le acariciaba el hocico de la gran cabeza del medio, riendo de los lametones que le daba la cabeza izquierda y arrullando a la gran bestia. Era una vista en parte irregular y sorprendente, Cerberus se suponía era una de las bestias más temibles y poderosas del inframundo, y ahí estaba, a la completa merced del pequeño dios. Instintivamente, James se acercó más al lugar donde estaba el dios floral y su guardián.

— ¡James! — exclamo Tony al escuchar sus pasos y voltear a verlo con una gran sonrisa es su rostro.

— Parece que dominaste a mi guardián — comento simplemente viendo como el gran animal bajaba sus cabezas avergonzado de ser atrapado por su amo.

— Es solo grande, pero realmente es un pequeño cachorro tierno — dijo Tony logrando otro lametón en su mejilla.

James rio.

— Ya Cerberus, creo que Tony ya te distrajo lo suficiente de tu trabajo — dijo James y el animal soltó un gemido lastimero para luego despedirse de Tony con una última caricia e irse a vigilar las puertas del inframundo.

— ¿No eres un poco duro con él? — pregunto Tony inocentemente.

— Su trabajo es vigilar las puertas del inframundo, no ser una mascota — dijo James simplemente — Sin embargo, me sorprende que sea tan dócil cuando está contigo.

— Tal vez le caigo bien — dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

— Tal vez tienes la habilidad de dominar las sombras — dijo James un poco más irritado de lo que planeo.

— ¿Hablas por ti? — dijo Tony levantando una ceja.

James frunció el ceño, más no contesto, solo se volteó empezando a caminar.

Instintivamente Tony empezó a seguirlo.

James no dijo nada, solo se quedó hundido en sus pensamientos, porque Tony tenía razón, él técnicamente era capaz de controlar la oscuridad, hacerle hacer lo que quisiera, Tony podría dominarlo a él a su antojo, y en parte le molestaba, porque nunca espero sentirse así de impotente ante nadie, por favor, él era el Dios del Inframundo, a quien todos temían, el Rey del averno, la muerte, pero aquí estaba, sabiendo que era capaz de doblegarse a la voluntad de un dulce dios floral.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, llegaron a los campos Elíseos, James seguía caminando sin decir alguna palabra, pero Tony no pudo aguantar más de su silencio.

— James... — dijo el pequeño dios — ¿Ocurre algo?

James detuvo su andar, pero sin voltear a mirar al dios.

— Nada que deba preocupar tu mente,  _Antoshka_  — dijo simplemente.

— Me parece que sí — dijo Tony para luego ponerse en frente de James — Estas muy callado hoy.

James miro al menor y le dedico una sonrisa ligera, tranquilizadora.

— Solo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos esta mañana — dijo para luego besar suavemente la frente del castaño — No debes preocuparte.

— Debo hacerlo, sin embargo — dijo Tony mirando a un sorprendido James a los ojos — ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no tomo en cuenta las preocupaciones de mi marido?

Ante aquellas palabras James solo se quedó en blanco mirando a Tony completamente sorprendido, Tony rio y jalo el cuello de la túnica de James para que este se inclinara un poco y poniéndose él de puntillas junto sus labios con el del oscuro dios.

Fue un momento perfecto que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

James salió de su estupor luego de unos segundos y procedió a corresponder a aquel anhelado beso con pasión envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura del castaño, Tony, aunque un poco inexperto en el tema, no quedo atrás dándolo todo en aquel beso, transmitiéndole a James todo lo que sentía por él, aquel amor, aquella ternura, aquellos sentimientos nuevos y maravillosos que el Rey del averno le hizo experimentar, y su aceptación a él y todo lo que representaba, fue un beso único que no duro lo suficiente en opinión de ellos.

Cuando se separaron Tony se encontraba con su mejilla sonrojada y jadeante, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y sus labios levemente hinchados, James nunca había visto algo más perfecto.

Tony intento recuperar su compostura antes de volverse a dejar llevar por la pasión.

— No estoy aquí para controlar tu oscuridad — susurro acariciando la mejilla del mayor — Estoy aquí para vivir en ella.

—  _A_ - _Antoshka_... — dijo James entrecortado mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tony.

Y entonces fue ahí cuando Tony se dio cuenta como todo encajaba perfectamente, sus manos con las de él, sus labios contra los suyos... Todo era perfecto.

— Te amo, James — dijo Tony con una radiante sonrisa para luego volver a juntar sus labios con los del contrario.

Se estuvieron besando un rato sin parar, explorando, tanteando terreno, dulcemente, tiernamente, James no quería apresurar nada con el pequeño dios florar, además que aquel momento era tan perfecto.

Luego de un rato se encontraban echados entre la hierba de los campos Elíseos, simplemente charlando de todo y de nada, Tony tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el fuerte pecho de James y James tenía su brazo izquierdo envuelto alrededor de la cintura del dios.

— ¿Sabes... — dijo James luego de un momento en silencio mientras besaba la frente del castaño —...que esa es la primer vez que alguien me dijo que me amaba?

Eso sorprendió a Tony, quien le miro un instante para luego alzarse un poco y volverlo a besar apasionadamente.

— Será mejor que te acostumbres a escucharlo un montón de veces— dijo Tony con una sonrisa al terminar el beso — porque planeo decírtelo muchísimo.

James rio dulcemente ante esto.

— Mi amor, mi Reina — susurro con devoción mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Tony — Te amaré a ti y solo a ti hasta que las estrellas sacudan el cielo.

Tony sonrió radiante ante aquellas palabras y volvió a besar a su amado rey, Tony sabía que James no tenía mucho, solo su corazón sangrante y su mente rota, pero para él fue suficiente, él quería oscuridad, él quería amor, entonces decidió entrar en su mundo condenado.

* * *

 

Ser Reina del inframundo, era un poco más complejo que solo gobernar, pero sorprendentemente para Tony, disfrutaba hacerlo.

Su boda fue algo sencillo, después de todo, las bodas de los dioses así eran, decir sus votos matrimoniales y unirse por lazos de magia antigua y ancestral, además de ser algo más de hechos, quien los unió oficialmente fue un divertido e irritado Dios de la magia, quien se aseguró que aquel vinculo que ellos formaban no fuera tan fácil de deshacer, sabía bien que en la superficie no tomarían esta unión con buenos ojos, y eso mismo también le advirtió a su Rey, pero aun así, la boda se dio y fue hermosa, los otros dioses del inframundo estuvieron presentes en aquel ansiado momento, fue algo hermoso y privado que Tony amo.

Al igual que su coronación oficial como Reina del averno.

Aunque Tony al principio no estaba tan convencido del título un tanto femenino, pero termino amándolo, no iba a admitir nunca que en eso tenía que ver la forma sensual en la que James se lo susurraba al oído cuando lo abrazaba, no, para nada.

Cuando fue coronado, le empezaron a llamar  _Antoshka_ , Reina del inframundo, y habían algunas almas más astutas quienes le llamaban la Reina de hierro.

Y no podía decir que les culpaba, pues se descubrió a si mismo siendo imponente e inflexible cuando se sentaba en su trono, al lado de su Rey.

Trabajaban juntos, como una maquina bien engrasada, James era un Rey justo, juzgaba a las almas y decidía quienes pasarían a disfrutar de los campos Elíseos o quienes irían a sufrir en el tártaro, en cuando a Tony, aparte de ayudar en la decisión de su esposo, también decidía el castigo de las almas en el tártaro, administraban su reino con cuidado y dedicación, resolviendo los problemas menores de este y los mayores, James estaba orgulloso de su  _Antoshka_ , pues sabía que nadie mejor que él sería capaz de arbitrar y dirigir su reino con tal afecto como él mismo lo hacía, eran un dúo perfecto.

Cada vez que  _Antoshka_ , entraba a la sala del trono reinaba un silencio mientras los dioses quienes se encontraban en el lugar además de los súbditos y algunas almas que se encontraban en la fila para saber su destino en el inframundo, se inclinaban ante su Reina, incluso James, se levantaba de su trono para tenderle una mano al castaño y besarla mientras se inclinaba ante él.

Algunas almas incluso temían a  _Antoshka_ , pues era el único capaz de hacer a la muerte arrodillarse ante él. Él no gobernaba con puño de hierro como su esposo, él lo hacía solo con un simple movimiento de su muñeca.

James tenía razón, pues Tony aprendió a amar la oscuridad, a amarlo, y al mismo tiempo a amar su reino y gobernarlo, todo fue perfecto.

Luego de su jornada con las almas, James y su flamante esposo se dirigían a las habitaciones del primero, por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron que compartirían la habitación de James, mientras que la de Tony quedaría solo para él, como su pequeño escape si así lo decidía.

Tony se encontraba muy feliz con su decisión, con su nueva vida.

Aquella tarde cuando se retiraban a su habitación, Tony se encontraba sonriendo abiertamente.

— Aun no puedo creer que algunas almas me teman — dijo riendo levemente.

— Demostrarte ser una Reina implacable, mi amor, tal vez creyeron que serías más sumiso — dijo James mientras sostenía la mano de Tony.

— Nunca lo fui, y solo les doy lo que merecen, además de que me confió en tu juicio mi amor, es el mejor — dijo Tony para luego hacer una voltereta como si estuviera bailando.

James sonrió.

— Bailemos en el abismo, mi amor — dijo James para luego darle otra vuelta a Tony quien reía divertido — Arrástrame a las profundidades de tu alma — susurro contra el oído del castaño cuando lo arrastro contra él.

Tony rio feliz.

— Siento que cada día me enamoras más — susurro Tony.

— Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo — dijo James sonriendo.

— Claro que lo haces, mi Rey — dijo el castaño riéndose.

Estuvieron caminando nuevamente en silencio hasta llegar a su habitación, cambiaron sus ropas por unas más cómodas para dormir y se acotaron en la cama, Tony apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de James mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿Alguna vez... has pensado en volver? — pregunto James de repente.

Tony quedo en silencio un momento para luego contestar.

— No realmente, a veces extraño a mamá, pero sé que ella no lo entendería, y lamento causarle dolor, pero... Yo decido mi vida, y decido ser feliz, y aquí lo soy.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que James volvió a hablar.

— Yo quiero... — Se detuvo pasando los dedos por el cabello de Tony, sonrió — Olvídalo, no importa lo que quiero — su voz fue más tierna ahora — ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

— A ti — dijo Tony sin pensarlo mucho y con una gran sonrisa — Siempre a ti. Te amo.

Después de aquellas palabras James se fundió en un apasionado beso junto a Tony, era su momento perfecto, solo ellos dos, Rey y Reina del inframundo, en su reino.

Pero no todo era simple felicidad...

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en el Olimpo, Howard se encontraba en su trono junto con su esposa quien realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a su marido, fue cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta y la diosa de la fertilidad, Margaret, entro hecha una furia, su rostro se encontraba manchado por algunas lágrimas y detrás de ella se encontraba Sam, el mensajero de los dioses.

— Intente detenerla señor — dijo el mensajero — Pero tiene algo importante que decirle.

Ante esto Howard se enderezo en su asiento y María, su esposa, también solo para enterarse del chisme.

— ¡Mi hijo fue raptado por tu sucio hermano! — dijo Margaret con ira.

— ¿Quién? ¿Steve? — pregunto Howard un poco confundido.

Margaret puso sus ojos en blanco para luego responder.

— Él no, idiota, ¡James! ¡El jodido Dios del inframundo!

Howard abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Mierda, lo había descubierto.

Sin embargo fingió demencia.

— ¿James? Me parece impresionante, él no se mete en asuntos de la superficie querida hermana — dijo Howard fingiendo inocencia — ¿Estas completamente segura?

— No te hagas el idiota Howard, sé que tú sabías de todo esto — dijo la diosa sin rodeos.

— ¿Yo? Querida hermana, ¿cómo puede decir eso de mí? Anthony también es mi hijo, si no lo recuerdas...

Peggy se rio sombríamente, una contraste a su personalidad que le dio un poco de miedo a Howard y pánico a Sam, mientras que María solo alzaba su ceja expectante.

— ¿Tu hijo? ¿Cuándo realmente has sido un padre para Anthony? ¡Nunca! Solo le has traído desgracia al dejar que tu hermano se lo lleve a su reino maldito.

Howard frunció el ceño.

— Peggy por favor, ¿Estas segura que James se lo llevo? No será que el pequeño solo quería un poco de diversión...

— Mi Anthony sabe que no debe juntarse con él ni nadie que venga del inframundo — dijo Margaret convencida — Mi pequeña flor no lo haría.

— Nunca le dejas hacer nada divertido de todos modos — dijo Howard apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano en un gesto aburrido ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la diosa de la fertilidad, Howard suspiro — Esta bien, está bien, puede que Anthony haya sido llevado al inframundo, pero ¿Y qué con eso? ¡Él es un Dios! Él simplemente si no quisiera estar ahí podría huir cuando quisiera, y hasta ahora no lo he visto salir de aquel reino maldito...

— ¡Es por culpa de tu hermano! — Dijo Peggy iracunda — Quien sabe qué clase de cosas le está haciendo James para que mi bebé no pueda salir....

— Podría dar una idea de qué clase de cosas podría estar haciendo con la dulce flor — comento María con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que oculto con su mano.

Peggy la miro aún más molesta y Howard intervino para evitar una discusión aún más grande.

— Peggy dudo mucho que James tenga amarrado a Anthony en el averno, quien sabe si encontró ahí algo que siempre estuvo buscando...

— No me hagas reír, Howard, ¿Qué cosa podría encontrar mi pequeño en el infierno que no pueda conseguir en la tierra?

— Libertad, ser él mismo, amor... Puedo continuar — comento María.

— Cariño, por favor — dijo Howard en advertencia a su mujer quien solo rodo los ojos.

Margaret se molestó aún más.

— ¡Quiero a mi hijo devuelta, Howard!

— Peggy, eso es algo que no puedo hacer... Hice un trato con el Rey del averno...

— ¡Pues deshazlo! No me interesa ¡Quiero que mi Anthony vuelva a la superficie conmigo!

— Peggy, estas son cosas que no se resuelven así como así...

— Y menos por capricho... — dijo María.

— Howard, te daré esta advertencia — amenazo la diosa — Quiero a mi hijo devuelta y si no es así.... Lo pagaras con creces...

Howard le miro preocupado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Es mi hijo o tu amada creación — Sentencio Margaret — Si mi hijo no vuelve tus amados humanos morirán, dejare que el frío les invada, que sus cosechas se perderán, morirán lentamente y esto pasara hasta que me devuelvas a mi querido hijo.

— No serías capaz — dijo Howard.

— Obsérvame...

Howard sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, si algo sabía era que no podía retar a Peggy. Suspiro.

— María — dijo Howard mirando a su esposa, la diosa de la familia, del matrimonio y del hogar — ¿Sabes si ellos ya...?

— ¿Consumaron su matrimonio? — completo la diosa — En parte, no han llegado al acto sexual aún si es lo que preguntas además — dijo María con un suspiro, gracias a su don como diosa del matrimonio podía saber de las personas casadas entre el mundo mortal e inmortal, incluso en qué estado se hallaba su matrimonio, y el de los reyes del inframundo se encontraba en su mejor momento o lo que ella llamaría "etapa de luna de miel" parte de ella se sentía triste por la pareja ya que su felicidad pronto sería empañada por la furiosa de Peggy.

— Entonces no es algo tan serio aún dijo Howard simplemente — Sam — llamo al mensajero Dios que en toda la discusión se había quedado callado — Ve al inframundo y busca a mi hijo, dile a lord James que el trato se cancela y que debe devolver inmediatamente a Anthony.

Sam amplio los ojos con aquella orden y luego suspiro.

— Sí, lord Howard — dijo para luego retirarse del palacio.

— Haces bien Howard — dijo Peggy con una sonrisa satisfecha — Librar a mi bebé de las atrocidades de ese lugar... Espero tenerlo pronto en mis brazos y que no este lo suficientemente traumado con que lo hayan arrastrado a esa oscuridad.

— Sí, como sea — dijo Howard suspirando con cansancio mientras la Diosa de la fertilidad se marchaba.

— Esto solo traerá desgracias — dijo María con pesar.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Eres un idiota, esposo mío — dijo María — Incluso la mismísima Diosa del amor se daría cuenta, sé que su matrimonio no fue forzado, por ente ahí hay amor, cuando James se entere que quieres arrebatarle a su reina una guerra entre el olimpo y el inframundo se podría desatar por el pequeño Anthony, Peggy no dará su brazo a torcer y James no dejará ir a su esposo...

— ¿En serio crees que Anthony se haya enamorado de James? — pregunto Howard con incredulidad.

María rodo los ojos con exasperación.

— Anthony tendrá un camino difícil ahora... Una elección... Volver a los brazos de su madre o seguir con su esposo en su reino, deberá ser inteligente — dijo María sin prestar atención a su esposo — Pero lo será, después de todo, él no es un pequeño dios tonto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeei ¡Actualización! 
> 
> ¡Lo siento tanto por tardar eones en publicar! Pero la verdad es que la Universidad me consume, pero bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero terminar de publicar esta historia,falta ya poco para que termine, espero les haya gustado este capítulo <3


	6. Seven pomegranate seeds

 

* * *

 

**_Dime que no tenías hambre ese día_ **

**_Dime que eso no es lo que te hizo quedarte_ **

**_Siete semillas no parecen motivo suficiente para dejar el profundo amor de una madre ..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

En el inframundo, todo se encuentra en una paz absoluta, tanto como se podía lograr en ese oscuro lugar.

Los reyes de ese lugar se encontraban en sus respectivos tronos, imponentes como siempre y tomados de la mano, las almas que lleganban a ser juzgadas con el miraban de respeto. Tony sonreía con ironía y sorna en algunas personas que temblaban al ver la sonrisa del dios, un Tony le divertía como algunas otras almas lemas, además del hecho que a veces facilitaba su trabajo, los ojos del inframundo no eran crueles, contrario a la creencia popular, solo castigaban a los culpables de cometer atrocidades y les proporcionanban un buen lugar de reposo eterno, con quienes obraron con bien, por ende, a veces quienes más temían a lo que los oscuros reyes les hicieran era porque tenían razones para temer por sus acciones en vida.

James miraba con dureza a las almas, juzgándolos, su sola presencia era imponente, aunque algunas veces eran algunas almas eran bendecidas con los pequeños gestos de amor que se vendieron los ojos del inframundo, a veces eran sus actitudes, otras veces eran miradas, eran afortunadas <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> <br> Quantcast

Hasta que el caos se desato en el inframundo ...

El dios de la magia entro corriendo a la sala del trono, sorprendiendo a los reyes por su intromisión y las almas que se encontraban en la fila esperando ser juzgados.

\- Mis señores - dijo el agitado dios en forma de saludo, Tony el miro asombrado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el inframundo nunca había visto un Loki tan alterado y ansioso por hablar con James - Mi Rey, tengo noticias urgentes que merecen su completa atención ...

James arqueó la ceja confundido por las acciones del otro dios.

\- De acuerdo - dijo para luego hacer que un gesto indicando las almas que se retiraran de la sala del trono, luego se encargaría de terminar su trabajo, primero que atender los supuestos problemas urgentes de los que Loki le hablaba.

Las almas se retiraron en silencio siendo escoltadas por algunos lacayos del reino. Tony seguía en silencio en su trono esperando saber que tenía Loki por dar.

— ¿Qué noticias tienes? — pregunto James con calma, pese a lo agitado que veía al dios de la magia, decidió primero saber el problema y dependiendo de qué tan grave fuera, entraría en pánico después.

— El dios del Olimpo, mi señor — dijo Loki en el centro de la habitación frente a los tronos de sus reyes — Ha decidido romper el acuerdo y... Bueno... Ya sabe el resto — dijo viendo de reojo al dios floral sabiendo que este no sabía anda sobre aquellos asuntos.

Tony frunció el ceño confundido ¿Acuerdo? ¿De qué acuerdo hablaba? ¿Qué acuerdo importante tenía su padre con su esposo?

James suspiro apretando levemente la mano de su esposo la cual no había soltado y miro al dios de la magia sin mostrar emoción alguna.

— Nunca hice ningún acuerdo con Howard, así que no puede romper algo que nunca se concretó.

— Ese es el problema — dijo Loki suspirando — Él cree que tus acciones pasadas fueron una forma de aceptar su acuerdo, ahora en base a eso cree que puede deshacerlo, quiere que lo devuelvan y envió al mensajero de los dioses para hacerlo.

Esto saco de quicio a James.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito con coraje levantándose y soltando la mano de su esposo, Tony a su lado se empezó a preocupar, ¿Qué acuerdo tuvo que ser ese y qué tenía que devolver James que fuera tan importante como para sacarlo de sus casillas y ponerle tan enojado? — Él no puede hacer esto, ¡él no sabe nada!.

La furia de James era tan grande que llamas azules empezaron a brotar encima de él cubriendo en su totalidad su brazo izquierdo, su mirada se volvió tan oscura e intimidante, Tony nunca había visto esto de su esposo, era algo nuevo, James parecía tan aterrador en aquel momento, tan enojado que incluso Loki, siendo tan arrogante y prepotente retrocedió con cautela no queriendo ser víctima de la furia del dios del averno.

Tony no sintió miedo, solo asombro y preocupación, se levantó de su trono acercándose al furioso dios y coloco su mano en su hombro derecho.

— Cariño — dijo Tony con preocupación, James le miro aún con la mirada llena de ira y al ver los preocupados y hermosos ojos de su amor se relajó, las llamas cesaron y su mirada antes llena de ira cambio a una llena de tristeza y desolación, Tony no entendía que estaba pasando cuando James lo envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente.

— No dejaré que te lleven — susurro James entre los cabellos de Tony — No... Si tratan de alejarte de mí, destrozaré el mundo con mis propias manos...

Estaban pasando tantas cosas tan rápidamente que Tony no entendía que tenía que ver él con aquel supuesto acuerdo, pero las palabras de James no podía tomarlas a juego, sabía que era una amenaza a cualquiera que intentase llevárselo, una amenaza grave que debería preocuparle, pero por alguna razón, eso no lo aterro.

— Mis señores — Entro Natasha de repente al lugar y se acercó hacia donde estaba Loki, observo a través de su venda aquella particular escena y sintió a tensión en la sala, más sin embargo continuo con lo que iba decir — El mensajero de los dioses ha llegado al inframundo y pide una audiencia con ustedes...

James se tensó y Tony lo pudo sentir sin embargo se alejó un poco de James para verle a la cara y darle un pequeño beso en los labios en señal de apoyo.

— Todo está bien — susurro Tony aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, no entendía la situación al 100%.

— Solo te pido, mi amor — susurro James contra los labios de Tony — Que confíes en mí y dejes que te explique la situación antes de saltar en conclusiones apresuradas...

Tony le miro un poco asustado ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?.

Tony asintió levemente antes de que James suspirara y se dirigiera a su trono sosteniendo la mano del castaño quien se sentó en el suyo propio.

— Dejen entrar al mensajero entonces — ordeno James y tanto el dios de la magia como la diosa de la muerte se retiraron en silencio cumpliendo las órdenes de su rey.

— Hey — le susurro Tony colocando sus manos en la cara de James — Todo va a estar bien.

James suspiro.

— Espero sea así y no tenga que saltar a métodos más fuertes — masculló dejando a Tony aún más sorprendido.

 

**_...Quiero creer que tuviste la opción..._ **

 

— ¿A qué te refieres?

James miro a Tony a los ojos y tomo una decisión.

— Te dije que no te ataría al inframundo, pero es tu reino ahora, y no quiero que te arrebaten de mí tan fácilmente — dijo James para luego sacar de entre sus ropas una inocente granada y se la extendió al castaño junto con un cuchillo lo suficientemente filoso para abrir aquel fruto.

 

**_...Que estaba escuchando más que mi propia voz..._ **

 

Tony miro con asombro aquella granada, él sabía lo que significaba si llegaba a comer algún fruto del inframundo, estaría atado a la maldición del inframundo y no podría estar mucho tiempo lejos del lúgubre lugar.

— James... — dijo Tony con duda.

 

**_...Que abriste las palmas de tus manos para ofrecer tu corazón..._ **

 

— Solo tómalo — demandó el mayor con miedo en su mirada, él no quería atar a su precioso castaño al inframundo, no quería quitarle su libertad, pero tampoco quería dejarlo, no quería que se lo arrebataran como todo lo que alguna vez amó y quiso, no quería que volvieran a jugar con su corazón, que le arrebataran algo, como Howard siempre hacía al parecer...

 

**_...No solo cumplir con mis demandas._ **

 

Tony noto el pánico que tenía su amado y abrió las palmas de sus manos tomando aquel fruto ofrecido y el cuchillo, pero antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, el mensajero de los dioses había entrado al salón, apenas le dio tiempo al castaño de guardar el fruto y el cuchillo entre sus ropas y junto con su esposo tomar su postura como gobernantes del inframundo.

Sam se presentó con sumisión en aquella sala de trono, miro a los reyes del inframundo, James estaba sentado a la derecha quien se erguía cual volcán rodeado de oscuridad, su mirada glaciar estaba llena de ira dirigida hacia él, por lo que Sam supuso que se había enterado de su misión en aquel oscuro lugar, a la izquierda de James se encontraba Tony, el hijo supuestamente secuestrado de la diosa de la fertilidad, Sam miro por primera vez al castaño, y se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era, más sin embargo, ahí donde se encontraba, tomando fuertemente la mano del dios del averno se veía un tanto intimidante, era curioso, aquel joven no se veía asustado como su madre pensó que debía estar, ni aterrorizado, mucho menos amenazado, se encontraba como si perteneciera a ese lugar, como si su lugar era estar siempre ahí, al lado del temible dios del inframundo. Sam no entendía como eso era siquiera posible, pero su misión ahí no era entenderlo, era llevar de regreso al pequeño dios con su madre, antes que esta terminara matando a los humanos.

— Vengo por órdenes del Olimpo — anuncio el mensajero — Lady Peggy ordena que le devuelvas a su hijo...

James rio un poco oscuramente.

— Peggy no tiene el derecho ni el poder de ordenarme nada, tal vez funcione con Steve, pero no conmigo, además que como veras — dijo mirando a Tony — Mi  _Antoshka_  no está aquí por obligación.

 

**_Convencerme de que quieres estar aquí..._ **

 

— Pero Lady Peggy...

— Mi madre no puede obligarme a volver — hablo Tony mirando al mensajero — No estoy aquí por amenaza ni obligación, tal vez fue muy repentino mi huida, pero aun así, James no me retiene aquí en contra de mi voluntad, puedes decirle que estoy bien aquí.

— No creo que eso sea posible... — dijo Sam un poco incómodo — Las cosas en la superficie se están poniendo difícil... La gente está muriendo.

— Como si no lo hicieran siempre — murmuró Loki, quien había vuelto a la sala, esta vez acompañado no solo de Natasha, también estaban las destino y Janet con ellos.

— Eso fue cruel — dijo Sam mirando al dios de la magia con reproche.

— Si te das cuenta en donde estamos Sam — dijo Natasha sin emoción en su voz — aquí es a donde vienen las almas después de morir y yo soy la diosa de la muerte sin violencia, ¿No es algo irónico lo que acabas de decir?

— El punto aquí es que Lady Margaret esta desconsolada — dijo Sam un poco irritado volviendo su mirada a Tony quien le miro con molestia.

— Madre nunca entendería — dijo con amargura — Madre cree que hace las cosas por mi bien y solo lo arruina ¿No puede dejarme ser yo por primera vez y simplemente dejarme ir?

— Pues parece que no... Amenazo a Howard con que si no volvías mataría a todos los humanos y animales condenándolos al invierno eterno...

— Eso ya sería asunto de Howard arreglárselas con Margaret — dijo James con ira — No nos incumbe a nosotros, ella no tiene derecho a reclamar nada.

— Pues lo tiene, Tony tiene que volver inmediatamente a la superficie — dijo Sam sin dejarse intimidar.

 

**_...Que no son mis trucos lo que te mantiene tan cerca._ **

 

En medio de su desesperación por que no le arrebataran a Tony, James utilizo su última carta.

— Su padre, el gobernador del olimpo me prometió su mano — dijo seriamente dejando a todos en la sala, menos a Loki y Sam, en shock, Tony abrió sus ojos incrédulo y un poco dolido — Es mi reina, se queda en donde pertenece ahora, el inframundo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Tony en estado de shock, mirando a James con dudas y dolor ¿todo lo suyo fue solo por conveniencia?

— Respecto a eso...— dijo Sam un poco incómodo — Lord Howard le hace llegar sus disculpas, pero que aquel acuerdo se cancela por el bien de su creación.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! — Gruño James con furia y se escuchó en toda la sala enviando escalofríos a los presentes, de su cuerpo volvió a emanar aquellas llamas azules concentrándose en su brazo izquierdo — Steve fue testigo de aquel trato, no puede simplemente prometerme algo y luego cancelarlo como si nada.

— Pues ya lo hizo — dijo Sam con voz solemne — Déjalo ir James...

El dios se veía derrotado y desesperado, busco con su mirada a Tony quien le veía con dolor por sus palabras, luego se dio cuenta de su error.

—  _Antoshka_  yo...

— ¿Fue todo un plan de mi padre? — Pregunto con voz baja llena de dolor — ¿Fui solo un objeto que te dio para perdonar y olvidar? — dijo con rencor mientras se acercaba al otro dios su mirada se agudizaba y llenaba de lágrimas— Dime ¿Alguna vez lo nuestro fue real? ¡Dímelo!

—  _Antoshka_  déjame explicar...

— ¡Me mentiste!

— Sí...

— ¡Me traicionaste!

— Lo hice...

— ¡Dijiste que me amabas! — dijo Tony con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— ¡Lo hago! — Respondió James con voz rota —  _Antoshka_ , mi amor por ti es tan infinito como las estrellas en el cosmos, no dudes eso...

— ¿Y que con el trato con mi padre? — pregunto molesto.

— Howard me convoco a la superficie, sí, y me ofreció tu mano, pero yo lo rechace... Te había visto antes ese día y te juro que me enamore de ti solo al verte una sola vez, en tu jardín, tan hermoso... Eras la máxima representación de todo lo que yo no soy ¿Cómo podría pretender tenerte sin que me temieras? Nunca creí que te tendría ni por un acuerdo con tu padre... — explico tomando las manos de Tony — Pero tú te acercaste a mí, no me temiste como los demás, te traje a mi reino y aceptaste la oscuridad como si fuera parte de tu naturaleza, le diste vida a este reino olvidado, te convertiste en mi reina... Todo eso paso no por tu padre, tú me diste la oportunidad, y aunque sé que traicione tu confianza, nunca dudes un segundo que no te amo, porque tú eres todo lo que me hace feliz y todo por lo que estaría dispuesto a luchar por tenerte conmigo...

 

**_Tú me elegiste._ **

 

Tony no sabía que decir, veía a James tan frágil en ese momento, no como el gran rey del averno, ni siquiera un dios, se presentó ante él como un hombre, un hombre que cometió errores, pero aun así le amaba, le amaba con todo su ser.

— Yo...

— Piensa bien las cosas, Tony — dijo Sam, advirtiéndole — Podrías desatar una guerra celestial entre el Olimpo y el Inframundo...

Tony suspiro y miro al hombre frente a él, el hombre de quien se hacía enamorado y acaricio su rostro, James cerro sus ojos apoyándose en el toque, Tony sonrió tristemente, sabía que James formaría una guerra para mantenerlo con él, pero también sabía que su madre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y haría lo que fuera para llevarlo a casa...

Pero ¿casa? Él ya estaba en casa, en su reino, con su rey y esposo... Él solo volvería a la superficie, a la casa de su madre...

Quería quedarse, aquí él podía ser él mismo sin restricciones, era SU reino, de él y de James, pero no quería que se desatara una guerra entre dioses.

— James... — dijo Tony sonriéndole tristemente al mayor para luego darle un profundo beso en los labios y al separarse susurrar — Cada vez que la lluvia caiga, piensa en mí...

Suspirando se separó suavemente de James, rompiendo poco a poco el corazón del oscuro dios.

 

**_Me amas._ **

 

— Iré contigo — le notificó a Sam quien suspiro aliviado.

— Excelente decisión, chico — dijo Sam agradecido.

Tony le dio un vistazo a quienes se convirtieron en su familia en aquel mórbido lugar y sabía que les extrañaría mucho, las insinuaciones y buenos consejos de Loki, las risas y los momentos que paso con las destino, aquellos momentos en los que se divertía jugando con Janet por los campo, cuando leía junto con Natasha y Bruce en la biblioteca del castillo, incluso cuando iba a visitar a la gran bestia del inframundo, le era difícil separarse de aquellas personas quienes le aceptaron y apoyaron desde que le conocieron, Todos ellos le miraban con tristeza.

Luego vio la triste mirada del dios del inframundo, se veía tan derrotado, le miraba con el corazón desolado.

Sin embargo recordó algo y de repente sonrió con travesura.

 

**_Esto es real._ **

 

— Pero no me iré por mucho tiempo, es mi reino después de todo — dijo para luego sacar aquella granada que antes James le había dado ante la perpleja mirada de todos la abrió rápidamente con el cuchillo y ante la atónita mirada de los presentes se tragó siete semillas que dejaron sus labios rojos como la sangre y le sonrió ampliamente a Sam.

James le miro impresionado por tal acción.

Sam le miro con pánico.

— ¿Eso era...?

— Un fruto del inframundo — dijo Tony sonriéndole al mensajero con fingida inocencia — Como las reglas indican, quien coma un fruto del averno queda atado a él, no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de aquí ahora.

James, sin pensarlo mucho, sonrió por aquello.

 

**_No que siete tontas semillas sellaron el trato._ **

 

— Me van a matar — dijo el pobre mensajero pasando una mano por su cara.

\- Tranquilo - contestó Tony con una amplia sonrisa - procuraré que te traten bien ... En mi reino ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueeeeeeeeenas!
> 
> ¿Qué tal hermosuras~? ¿Como estáis?
> 
> ¡Vengo luego de mucho tiempo a publicar!
> 
> Aunque, ando mañosa hoy, y originalmente este cap iba a quedar así, pero por maña le escribí más y más, pero eso lo publicaré en el capítulo final, porque me dije que, luego de un mes y medio les debía material , así que haré bulto con esto(?)
> 
> Por cierto, las partes en negrita forman parte de un poema de Hades a Perséfone, es simplemente hermoso y no pude evitar traducirlo y colocarlo aquí, me pareció propicio a la situación <3


	7. In the end

 

* * *

 

_**Dime que perder todo es lo que te salvó**_

 

**_Dime que finalmente saboreaste la libertad._ **

 

**_Dime que me necesitas, por favor._ **

 

**_Tú eres el hueso de mi espina dorsal._ **

 

**_Eres el suelo debajo de mis pies._ **

 

**_Tú reina, te di un para siempre._ **

 

* * *

 

Al llegar a la superficie, lo primero que sintió Tony fue el fuerte abrazo de su madre.

— Mi pequeño está en casa al fin — dijo Margaret abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos — Al fin te puedo abrazar, mi bebé.

Lamentablemente, aquel emotivo reencuentro no fue de igual forma para el pequeño dios.

Tony suspiro, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no de alegría, como los de su madre, sus lágrimas eran de dolor, de perdida, por lo que tuvo dejar. A duras penas abrazo a su madre y le dedico una triste sonrisa, sí, la extrañaba, pero aun así... Aunque amara a su madre, él prefería estar en el inframundo con su esposo.

— Ya mi amor — dijo Peggy secando los ojos de su hijo — Ya estás bien, ya estás en casa...

Pero no era así, Tony ya no se sentía en su hogar, este no era su lugar más... Quería gritar, decirle que no quería estar ahí, pero no podía, sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca y solo se limitó a dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas más.

— Lady Margaret... — dijo un temeroso Sam que aún no se había ido luego de entregarle su hijo a la diosa de la fertilidad — Hay un pequeño problema...

— ¿Qué? — dijo Margaret confundida mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

— Él no puede estar mucho tiempo aquí.... — empezó a explicar y ante la mirada llena de dudas de la diosa continuo — Comió un fruto del inframundo, está atado a su maldición, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en la superficie...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Grito la diosa iracunda — Ese maldito James — siseo con odio sorprendiendo a Tony quien se separó del abrazo de su madre cuando esa insulto a su esposo, Margaret noto el movimiento y creyó que era por su arrebato de furia — Tranquilo mi amor, ya arreglaremos esto, iremos a hablar con Howard.

Tony no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza y seguir a los otros dioses, no sabía realmente que hacer en esta situación y su madre solo odiaba más a su esposo, esto tenía que parar...

Llegaron al salón del trono del Olimpo en el cual se encontraban Howard y su esposa, el primero viéndose aliviado cuando vio al pequeño dios floral.

— ¡Y ya tenemos a nuestro Anthony de regreso! — dijo con alivio y alegría mientras que Tony solo sentía como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago al escuchar su nombre — Y al parecer está bien, quiero decir, no tan traumado como creí que estaría por ese mórbido lugar.

— ¡Tu hermano es un maldito tramposo! — Grito Margaret en forma de saludo borrando la sonrisa que tenía Howard en su cara — ¡Le engaño para que comiera un fruto del inframundo!

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito Howard impresionado para luego murmurar — Mhh astuto sin embargo...

— Lo que hacen algunos amantes por no separarse — comento María como si nada mientras veía al joven dios.

— ¿Amantes? ¡Mi hijo fue secuestrado por él! — exclamo Margaret furiosa.

Tony se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre, estaba tan molesta y tan equivocada, James no le secuestro...

— Eso aún está por comprobarse... — murmuro María.

— Howard, tu hermano engaño a mi hijo, quiero que le quites la maldición del inframundo, sé que puedes hacerlo — Dijo Margaret ignorando a la otra diosa y yendo al punto.

Esto asusto a Tony.

¿Podrían quitarle la maldición? Si eso pasaba, no sería capaz de volver con James, estaba casi seguro que su madre lo encerraría toda su vida.

— Mhh, si puedo hacerlo, pero requiere de energía importante para...

— ¡No me importa! — Prosiguió la diosa de la fertilidad — ¡Quiero que mi hijo quede desatado de ese horrible lugar! Si pudiera incluso quitarle aquellos recuerdos, no quiero saber de los horrores que paso en aquel lugar...

— Peggy, ¿no crees que estas siendo exagerada? — pregunto Howard

— ¿Exagerada? ¡Esto es tú culpa en primer lugar! — exclamo la diosa furiosa.

Howard y Peggy siguieron discutiendo mientras Tony seguía atrás, intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca, tratando de darse a escuchar, aunque fuera en contra de su madre, en contra de sus creencias, en contra de su amor... Pero tenía que hacerse escuchar, él no era un pequeño dios tonto, no, ya no más, tenía que hacerlo saber.

María noto aquel debate interno que tenía el joven dios y decidió intervenir por él.

— Creo que sería bueno que dejaran que el joven Anthony diera su opinión sobre el tema, él es el principal involucrado en esto, no pueden discutir de su hijo como si él no estuviera aquí.... — dijo la diosa haciendo que los otros dioses se callaran de repente.

Howard suspiro.

— Tienes razón esposa mía, así que cuéntanos Anthony ¿Qué quieres tú?

Tony miro a su madre y su desesperación porque él se mantuviera a salvo y con ella, donde creía que él estaría bien y protegido, pero ya no era así...

— Y-yo — tartamudeo un poco para luego poner voz firme — Quiero quedarme en el inframundo — dijo dejando un profundo silencio en la habitación.

— ¿Qué...? — susurro Margaret confundida.

— Madre, quiero volver al inframundo — dijo Tony complemente serio — este ya no es mi hogar... Quiero volver al inframundo, con James.

Margaret se quedó perpleja ante tales palabras e intento conservar la calma.

— Cariño ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ese lugar es tan lúgubre y oscuro, tú no perteneces ahí.

— Pero lo hago — dijo Tony — Pertenezco a ese lugar ahora, es mi reino y el de James... Él me enseñó a amar la oscuridad, a aceptarla y juntos somos tan poderosos, madre no entiendes — dijo Tony con desesperación en su vez al ver el estado de negación de su madre — Sabes que nunca fui la dulce y hermosa flor que siempre quisiste, tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, y ahí abajo, en ese reino condenado como ustedes le llaman, conocí mi lugar, donde puedo ser yo, él me ama por ser yo, madre, por favor, déjame volver con él...

Margaret miraba a su hijo con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, ella no quería que su bebé se alejara de ella, muchísimo menos con aquel ser de oscuridad.

— Anthony... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? — Pregunto la diosa dolida — ¿Por qué su reino condenado? ¡Él te secuestro! No deberías sentirte así...

— Madre, no lo entiendes — Dijo Tony poniendo sus manos en su pecho — Yo hice que James corriera a mí, él vio los huesos en mi interior* y aun así me ofreció la mitad de su reino — dijo para luego sonreír un poco sínicamente — ¿En serio creen que comí esa fruta sin saber lo que implicaba?

— Anthony... — susurro Margaret para luego ahogar un sollozo.

— Madre... — susurro Tony con tristeza para luego intentar acercarse a su madre siendo interrumpido por las palabras de Howard.

— Ok, aunque yo hice el trato con James nunca creí que en serio le prestaras atención — dijo con un poco de burla — Me parecía mejor ver a mi hijo con otro hombre más apropiado a ti, tal vez con Quill, el dios del sol o tal vez con...

— ¡Yo no los quería a ninguno de ellos! — Grito Tony mirando a su padre con furia — ¡Eres un idiota al siquiera pensar eso! — Prosiguió — Yo no quería los finos regalos o el fino mármol blanco de sus palacios, o incluso las rosas en boca de los sirvientes**. Yo quería granadas, yo quería oscuridad, yo lo quería a él.

Tanto Howard como Margaret miraron sorprendidos a su hijo, María por su parte observo todo en silencio, apreciando lo que sucedía aquí, para el resto de los dioses, sobre todo para su madre, Tony debía ser un dios que debía ser adorado con delicadeza, con gentileza, como si el pequeño fuera un muñeco de porcelana que se rompería ante cualquier toque, de esta forma Peggy lo crio, pero estaba equivocada, él era mucho más que eso, él era la furia original, de él emanaba un poder enorme, él era luz, pero a la vez era oscuridad; el hijo de la vida, esposo de la muerte. Peggy cree que James pudo haberlo manipulado, pero María sabía que no era así, ella observo, toda esa fuerza que Tony mostraba era de él, era todo lo que él alguna vez debió ser. Él pudo haber nacido como un dios de las flores, pero estaba destinado a pertenecer a aquel mundo condenado de James, ser su reina.

— Que maravilloso — dijo María con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente al joven dios — Y qué extraño ha de ser, ser amado por alguien quien odiaba al resto.

Tony miro a la diosa del matrimonio y le sonrió tímidamente por aquel comentario mientras sentía el calor acumularse lentamente en sus mejillas.

— Diría más extraño que maravilloso — murmuro Howard para luego suspirar — Bueno Peggy, ya que nos dimos cuenta de la opinión de nuestro hijo, creo que no hay más nada que hacer...

— Por favor no... — susurro Margaret mirando a su hijo — Por favor... Anthony... No me dejes, eres mi único hijo, no puedo dejarte ir, te quiero — dijo tristemente.

— Madre... — dijo Tony para luego acercarse a la diosa y abrazarla — También te amo, pero sabes que no pertenezco aquí...

— Lo sé... Lo sé, pero aun así...

— Su pena aun va a causar la muerte de mis creaciones — dijo Howard preocupado por su creación más que por el verdadero problema aquí — Eso no lo puedo permitir.

— Howard, por favor — dijo María mirando con reproche a su marido.

— Tal vez si llegamos a un acuerdo... — dijo el dios del olimpo.

— ¿Qué acuerdo? — preguntaron con curiosidad y preocupación tanto madre e hijo como María.

Howard hizo una mueca por la falta de tacto de los presentes.

— Sam — llamo Howard al mensajero, quien había huido de la dramática escena en cuanto tuvo oportunidad — ¿Sabes cuándo comió Tony de aquella fruta?

Sam quien se removía incomodo al volver a tal desastrosa escena familiar respondió calmadamente.

— Sí, fueron 7 semillas de la mitad de una granada.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamo Howard asustando a los presentes — Les propongo esto, Tony pasara la mitad del año con su madre y la otra mitad del año en el inframundo con su ahora esposo, así Peggy no destruye a mi creación con sus lágrimas y consigue estar con Tony un tiempo y Tony consigue a su vez estar con mi hermano espeluznante y todos felices.

Tony hace una mueca cuando su padre llama "hermano espeluznante" a su esposo, en decir ¿En serio que está mal con él? Pero debe aceptar que aquella propuesta era en parte justa. Peggy también lo pensaba así, y aunque quería ser egoísta y quedarse con su hijo por la eternidad, sabía que ya no podía, él había hecho su camino, completamente apartado al de ella y con un dios a que ella despreciaba aún más por haberle arrebatado a su pequeño, pero era a quien su bebé amaba, no podía interponerse más en aquello.

Luego de aquel trato haciendo que la maldición por comer aquella fruta desapareciera por la mitad del año, madre e hijo volvieron a su hogar, aunque para el último, este no lo fuera más.

Al Tony llegar fue atacado por un abrazo de una de sus amigas ninfas que por la fuerza del impacto fue arrojado al suelo.

— ¡Volviste! — Grito Pepper con júbilo — Sabía que Lady Peggy no dejaría que estuvieras más tiempo en ese lugar maldito.

— Me alegro verte también — dijo Tony divertido — Aunque ese lugar no está tan mal, soy la reina ahora y tengo que volver cada cierto tiempo porque comí una granada de allá.

Pepper se separó del abrazo para mirar incrédula a Tony.

— ¡No puede ser! — dijo mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos — ¡Tuve que haber hablado antes! ¡Lo siento tanto Tony! — dijo sollozando.

Tony no entendía que rayos le había picado a su amiga.

— ¿A qué te refieres con hablar antes? — pregunto curioso.

— Y-yo tuve que haberle dicho antes a Lady Peggy que vi cuando ese miserable de James te secuestro — dijo la ninfa mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos — Si le hubiera dicho antes y no hubiera caído en los juegos de Sam, James no te hubiera tocado ni hecho daño y ahora tienes que ser reina de ese oscuro lugar por mi culpa — dijo para volver a estallar en llanto.

Tony la miro confundido para luego reírse como poseído.

La ninfa paro su llanto para verle, completamente impresionada.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Estoy llorando porque se imbécil te hizo daño y tú vas y te ríes!

— Es que ¡Es gracioso! Crees que James me secuestro, cuando yo quise ir por mi propia cuenta — dijo Tony entre risas.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Quién querría ir al inframundo y con James, aquel dios oscuro, por su propia cuenta? — dijo la ninfa con desprecio.

— Pues yo — dijo Tony simplemente — ¿En serio piensas que él me tomo? ¿Crees que no sabía lo que hacía cuando sonreí y coloque aquellas semillas carmesí sobre mi lengua? ¡Pues que ingenua eres! — dijo para volver a reír.

— ¡No es gracioso! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! — grito la ninfa ofendida.

Tony sonrió levemente.

— Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero aun así, no debes creer lo que todos los demás dicen de James y de su reino, en realidad es un lugar agradable.

— Debes contarme todo ¡Ahora! — le reclamo Pepper para luego sonreírle a su amigo de la infancia, Tony le sonrió de igual manera y así empezó la historia de cómo se convirtió en el esposo del dios del inframundo.

— Y por eso ahora tengo que estar aquí por 6 meses y luego volver al inframundo por otros 6 meses, solo espero que James se haya enterado del acuerdo — dijo Tony con preocupación mientras Janet lo miraba impresionada.

— Woah, realmente tienes toda una novela romántica ahí — dijo para luego reírse.

— Románticamente una tortura — dijo Tony con un puchero.

— ¿Y eso porque? — pregunto la ninfa.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que será pasar 6 meses al año sin tener relaciones sexuales cuando te casas con una pieza de anatomía masculina que en vez de haber sido mi madre la diosa de la fertilidad tuvo que haberlo sido él en lugar de dios de los muertos? Va a costar... — dijo Tony para luego suspirar.

— Oh Tony — dijo la ninfa para luego reír fuertemente — realmente nunca cambias.

Tony rio junto a su amiga, aunque no con las mismas ganas de antes, sentía que todo volvía al inicio, a un inicio que él nunca disfruto verdaderamente, ya estaba empezando a extrañar de sobremanera el inframundo, extrañaba de sobremanera a James.

Y en medio de risas de las ninfas, una pequeña lagrima de dolor de desplazo por la mejilla del castaño quien anhelaba volver a su hogar con su esposo...

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto en el inframundo, se encontraba el rey del lugar encerrado en su habitación, mirando aquella flor que alguna vez le regalo su ahora esposo, aquella flor que yacía aún encerrada en aquel domo de cristal para ser admirada. James suspiro.

En ese momento, Natasha entro a su habitación.

— Me entere del acuerdo que hizo Howard — dijo la pelirroja — En parte está bien supongo, Tony aun volverá.

— Sí, lo hará — susurro James aún desanimado.

Natasha suspiro viendo a su rey tan desanimado.

— Entiendo que es difícil no tener a aquel pequeño rayo de luz todos los días aquí como antes, pero superaras eso...

— No es eso lo que realmente me molesta — dijo James para luego voltearse a ver a la diosa de la muerte sin violencia — Lo que me molesta es que Howard se crea el dueño de nuestras vidas y crea que tiene el derecho de quitar y dar lo que se le antoje.

— Entiendo tu punto — dijo Natasha intentando darle apoyo a su rey, porque sabía bien que no podría animarlo — Y te culpa por la mayoría de las desgracias cuando en realidad nunca tuviste nada que ver.

— Es cierto — dijo con una pequeña risa amarga — Pero por una vez creí que todo iría bien, que ya que tenía la "bendición" de Howard nada malo pasaría, que sería feliz con mi  _Antoshka_... Pero no fue así, nunca es así para mí.

— James — susurro Natasha con empatía.

— Solo soy la criatura sin amor que quiere ser amado — susurro con amargura — Cada hueso en mi cuerpo tembló cuando él se fue, mi corazón suspira con tristeza esperando que regrese... Simplemente no quería estar solo, simplemente no quería estar solo — susurro mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su fría mejilla.

Natasha miró preocupada a su rey, nunca antes le había visto tan roto, tan mal, y le preocupaba y culpaba a la superficie por esto, culpaba sobre todo a Howard y su maldita forma de ver las cosas y hacer que el mundo girara en torno a él, era injusto, era simplemente injusto.

— Deberías ir con los demás — escucho a James susurrar — Ir con tu hermana, ella también necesita tu apoyo...

— James, sabes que si necesitas algo estamos aquí para ti... — susurro Natasha en forma de despedida, sabía que su rey necesitaba estar solo, pero aun así le preocupaba.

James volvió a quedarse solo en la oscuridad de su habitación observando aquella camelia que Tony le regalo, suspiro conteniendo un sollozo.

— Soy el oscuro dios del inframundo; susurrando ámame, ámame, ámame al Dios de la primavera... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: 
> 
> él vio los huesos en mi interior*: Es más que todo una metáfora, quiere decir que él vio su verdadero ser, por si no entienden a la primera ;) 
> 
> las rosas en boca de los sirvientes**: Se refiere a palabras bonitas, es decir, a esos sirviente que solo hacen adular. 
> 
> Y bien ¡Se acabó lo que se daba!
> 
> Lo siento si el final está muy sad, pero, lamentablemente así fue la historia de Hades y Perséfone, una historia de amor que muchos confundieron con obligación olvidando el amor entre ellos, o al menos así quiero verlo yo (Y quien piense lo contrario que venga y nos damos nuestros madrazos[?]) 
> 
> Hay un cap extra que quiero poner, es una de las sorpresas, pero eso será un drabble para que no queden con mal sabor de boca con esta historia, pero será publicado luego.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todas esas hermosas personas que siguieron esta historia desde el principio, que se enamoraron de los personajes y amaron su interpretación como dioses griegos, aunque, quiero aclarar aquí aprovechando, que NO odio a Peggy, es solo que, honestamente, la veo un poco sobreprotectora, y siento que lo sería así con Tony siendo joven, es mi pensar, déjenme(?).


	8. Life's son, Death's bride

**_Extra_ **

* * *

 

_Hades y Perséfone, o un hombre que amaba a una joven que era digna de una corona y una joven que amaba a un hombre que gobernaba sobre los muertos._

 

* * *

 

  
  
Hacía ya un par de meses desde todo el drama del supuesto secuestro de su hijo, pero ahora Peggy estaba más en calma, su hijo estaba con ella en este momento, en su jardín como siempre, creando las más hermosas flores, aunque ella no era tan tonta, se daba cuenta del cambio que el inframundo había causado en su hijo, se le veía diferente, había algo en él, un poder extraño entre luz y oscuridad, algo que Peggy siempre temió, pero ahora no podía negarlo, su hijo fue hecho para pertenecer a ambos mundos, por mucho que le doliera aquella verdad.

 

  
Aunque ahora principalmente lo que le preocupaba era la conducta extraña de su hijo últimamente, era como si estuviera sufriendo de olas de calor constantes y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar.

 

  
Peggy vio nuevamente a su hijo y frunció el ceño al verlo abanicarse con una mano, una expresión irritable en su rostro, a esto se refería, lo hacía a menudo y ella no entendía porque, miro hacia el sol y frunció aún más en ceño, era como si el sol le estuviera enfermando o algo así, pero ¿Enfermo del sol? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

 

  
— ¿Te gustaría refrescarte un poco, querido? — Cuestionó Peggy, Tony finalmente volteándose hacia su madre.

 

  
Tony sonrió esta vez.

 

  
— Sí, eso sería bueno. ¿Te importa si me refresco en la sombra por un rato? — Pregunto inocentemente.

 

  
— Adelante, no tengo problema con eso cariño — dijo Peggy con una sonrisa amable.

 

  
Tony asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción antes de caminar en la dirección a un gran árbol, lo suficientemente alejado de su madre y las ninfas sin levantar sospechas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio tan pronto como la fresca sombra tocó su piel y una sonrisa pronto se deslizó en sus labios.

 

  
— Increíble actuación como siempre, mi amor — le susurró una voz en el oído. Pronto sintió un par de brazos fríos envolverse a su alrededor con dulzura.

 

  
Tony sonrió más ampliamente, como amaba estos momentos, sus pequeños escapes, su pequeña trampa.

 

  
— Si sigo así, ella lo descubrirá — Dijo Tony riendo divertido.

 

  
— No importa, déjala ser — James respondió con una pequeña risa mientras disfrutaba la sensación de la piel de su esposo contra la suya.

 

  
—Extraño mucho nuestro hogar —comento Tony mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

 

  
—Y te extrañamos a ti, especialmente Cerberus, el pobre no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste —dijo James con un suspiro.

 

  
—Sí — Tony sonrió con travesura — Apuesto que es solo Cerberus el que esta inmensamente dolido por mi partida —dijo con sarcasmo mientras se apartaba para mirar a James a los ojos.

 

  
El oscuro dios sonrió.

 

  
—Sabes que no es solo él —dijo James para luego darle un rápido beso a Tony en los labios.

 

  
—Tranquilo esposo mío, puedes decirle a Cerberus que falta menos tiempo para que vuelva al inframundo —dijo Tony para luego seguir disfrutando de ese momento íntimo y a escondidas con su amado dios del inframundo.

 

  
Este era su pequeño secreto, el dios del averno y el dios de la primavera no podían estar mucho tiempo separados, a veces hacían trampa al acuerdo, y a ellos no les importaba, solo les importaba estar juntos.

 

  
Y esta es la historia de estos dos dioses, la historia de las estaciones, pues cuando el dios de la primavera debe volver con su esposo, su madre llora lágrimas amargas que hace que la tierra se vuelva infértil y las cosechas y flores mueran en el frío invernal, pero cuando el joven dios vuelve a su madre las flores y las cosechas surgen nuevamente, volviendo la vida a la tierra.

 

  
Es una historia que pocos mortales conocen y que lamentablemente transfiguraban poniendo al dios del averno como el verdadero villano, pero aquí no hay héroes o villanos, solo hay un joven dios que era hijo de la vida, que era luz, que conoció a su contraparte, el dios de los muertos, y se enamoraron, las personas a veces olvidan, que pese a todo él es un Dios, si no hubiera querido estar en el inframundo él simplemente no se hubiera quedado ahí, pero el dios de la primavera lo amaba, amaba al dios del inframundo. Su relación fue criticada y hasta impensable para otros dioses y mortales, pero ellos se amaban, se amaban profundamente; y aunque a veces se tenían que separar, su amor aún los mantenía.

 

  
Ellos pensaban que Tony era frágil e ingenuo, y ellos pensaban que James era frío y sin corazón. Pero James se consiguió a sí mismo una reina. Y Tony consiguió un cielo en el infierno.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si ¡El fin!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado uwu, se que no era tan largo, pero tenía que colocar esta pequeña parte que me ha parecido tan bonita <3 Me inspire mucho en un post de tumblr y lo adapte a esta historia, la verdad ame escribir sobre ellos, soy fan de la historia de Hades y Perséfone (Como pudieron notar) y no podía evitar hacer una adaptación al WinterIron (Y ahora que me doy cuenta, fandom que se respeta tiene su adaptación de esta historia![?]) 
> 
> Me tome muchas libertades es cuando a dar a conocer mi opinión aquí sobre esta historia, como ya sabrán, soy fiel creyente que Hades no fue el malo aquí, como mencione en la historia, Perséfone era una diosa, si ella no lo hubiera amado, ella no se hubiera quedado, con o sin granada, Perséfone era una diosa de la luz, pero amaba el poder, ella había sido hecha para gobernar, y Hades le dio a ella todo lo que quería.
> 
> Hay versiones del mito, en donde dicen que incluso, la misma Perséfone llego por si misma al inframundo, lo encontró en una cueva y descendió hasta las profundidades del Hades, encontrando ahí a su gobernante y solo por curiosidad (Porque eso también, Perséfone era una diosa muy curiosa) se quedo en el inframundo enamorándose de este y su gobernante. Muchos afirman que esta era la versión original.
> 
> Otra versión, era la misma de arriba, con la diferencia que no estaba Hades, y ella misma se autoproclamó reina del inframundo.
> 
> A fin de cuentas con estas versiones, tenemos que, Perséfone no era la diosa delicada que nos quisieron pintar, era ella la furia original, ella anhelaba poder, ella era curiosa, era fuerte, y Hades, un dios justo y con carácter, pero completamente maleable cuando se trataba de su esposa, era el dios del inframundo, pero frente a Perséfone, era solo un hombre enamorado. 
> 
> Bueno, luego de mi emoción por enseñarles algo de mitología griega (Basado en la cantidad de información que encontré en google y casi hasta el dip guep[?]) les quiero agradecer si llegaron a leer hasta aquí y quiero que sepan que les amo <3
> 
> De verdad gracias ¡Gracias por leer esto!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Déjenme su opinión en los comentario~
> 
>  
> 
> Espero realmente les haya gustado uwu
> 
> La idea original es hacer esto un two-shot, pero me conocen, me conozco, la probabilidad que esto llegue a más es larga... 
> 
> Bueno, para quienes tienen dudas de que flor le regalo Tony a al Buckaroo es: la camelia japonica (O rosa del Japón) y la elegí en tono rosa porque según google sama: "Camelia rosa: Este color representa la seducción y el anhelo de estar con la persona amada" Me pareció adecuada al momento y además que me enamore de esta flor en cuanto la vi, y sí, son resistentes al frío, claro que supongo yo que no a niveles exorbitantes, pero aun así quería poner esta flor y ya (Tampoco es que sea experta en flores...) 
> 
> Bueno, espero les gustara, en el siguiente capitulo habrán algunas dudas de parte de Tony en cuanto a su decisión, y además conoce a su nueva familia del inframundo, ¿Seguirá Tony firme en su decisión de quedarse con el Dios del inframundo o buscara cualquier medio para irse de aquel lugar? Lo sabremos luego ;3 
> 
> Les amo <3


End file.
